Finding Mr Right
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: John Cena has been hurt in the past, as has his younger brother's best friend Randy Orton. They are both looking for Mr. Right but will they find him? SLASH M/M
1. Meeting John

**FINDING Mr. RIGHT **

**Title: Finding Mr Right  
**

**Rating: NC 17**

**Characters: John Cena, Randy Orton, CM Punk, Chris Jericho, Edge, Triple H, Shawn Michaels.  
**

**Summary: John Cena has been hurt in the past, as has his younger brother's best friend Randy Orton. They are both looking for Mr. Right but will they find him? SLASH M/M**

"Daddy" John Cena heard through the haze of sleep. John opened his eyes and saw his six year old daughter Kaylee. He smiled and sat up in bed and Kaylee climbed onto the bed and hugged her dad, John smiled and hugged her back. "Hungry daddy" Kaylee said, John smiled and nodded. "Let's go get you something to eat then." John told him. Kaylee smiled. John stood up and picked up his daughter and carried her through his new home. He had just bought it, he had been living in a small apartment but now that he had Kaylee with him full time he knew he needed a bigger place for her. The reason Kaylee was now with him full time was because her other father Wade had decided he couldn't be a father anymore, he dropped Kaylee off one night and he left, John had gotten an email a few days later saying that Wade was now in England. John couldn't believe how selfish the man had been, he had carried Kaylee for nine months and looked after her for six years John didn't understand what had happened.

But he was happy to have his daughter with him, in their new home. Their home was a beautiful 3 bedroom, 3 bathroom home in Houston, Texas. The house had an open floor plan, with 2 balconies, huge main living space, and 3 generous bedroom suites-each with a full bath. It was just minutes from Houston's Theatre District, top shelf shopping & dining, and entertainment. The house also had Rich hardwood flooring, luxury kitchen with sleek bullnose granite, custom trim work. They also had a small backyard for Kaylee to play in and John loved being there. He wanted to build a home with his daughter. John took Kaylee down to the kitchen and he sat her down on the stool at the counter. "What would you like for breakfast baby?" John asked. "French Toast please" she said, John smiled and got to work making the breakfast. This was all new to him. He had never had to be the home maker, the one who looked after Kaylee, that was all Wade. But now he had to step up and be both parents.

It was hard but John knew that Kaylee was worth it. "Daddy what I do today?" Kaylee asked, today was the start of the summer holidays. John smiled. "Well daddy has to work with grandpa, so you will be hanging out with poppy." John said, speaking of his two dads Hunter and Shawn. Shawn wasn't his biological father but he had been there since John was three. John's other father had left him and Hunter alone but Hunter managed to get through it, it made John feel like he could do the same with Kaylee. John finished making breakfast and he sat down with Kaylee and they ate. Once they finished John cleaned up and then went and gave Kaylee a bath and got her ready for the day. John dressed her in her Pink Cuffed Bermuda Shorts, her Multicolour and White Striped Crop Tee and Tank Set and her Chain Link Ankle Cowboy Boots. Once she was dressed John set her up in the lounge room in front of the TV while he showered.

Once he showered John got ready for work on the ranch, he was one of the best horse trainers in the country and he loved what he did. He dressed in his Corrosion Bootcut Jeans, his Blue White and Green Flannel Shirt and his Black Buckle Cowboy Boots. Once he was dressed John grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs, he made sure the house was locked up and he and Kaylee headed out the door. The got into John's Black 2013 RAM 1500 4 Door Truck and they headed over to the ranch. They pulled up and John saw Hunter's Gray 2012 Ford F-450 and Shawn's Blue 2013 GMC Terrain in the drive, but he frowned when he saw a Silver 2012 Lincoln MKX in the drive as well as a Red 2013 Cadillac ATS. John got out and headed into the house with Kaylee holding his hands, Hunter and Shawn's house was extravagant and they had earned it.

The ranch offered fantastic views and vistas with elevations up to 1,800 feet. There is a crystal clear spring fed creek traversing the property which has water year-round under normal rainfall conditions. A beautiful lake is also nestled in a private valley. There is lush grass cover and fertile red soil across this ranch. There are several cultivated food plots at several strategic locations across the ranch. The ranch is surrounded by a first class high fence and there are trophy Whitetail, Axis deer, and Blackbuck Antelope. There is an incredible interior road system throughout the ranch. Extreme privacy exists on this ranch with large neighbours and no neighbouring easements. John walked in and Kaylee ran into the kitchen where her poppy was and Shawn scooped her into his arms and hugged her. "Hey dad, who's cars are those in the drive?" John asked as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Didn't your father tell you?" Shawn asked, John shook his head and frowned. "Tell me what?" John asked. "That your brother was coming home for summer break and he brought a friend with him." Shawn said, John shook his head. "No he never told me, I guess it slipped his mind." John said, Shawn nodded. "Yeah I guess so, anyway they're out by the horses" Shawn said, John smiled and nodded and kissed his daughter. "Be good, I'll be back for lunch." John said Kaylee smiled and John headed out the door and over to the stables. He got there and he headed inside.

"Hey brat" John said seeing his nineteen year old brother Adam. Adam turned around and smiled seeing John. He smiled and he ran over to John and hugged him, John stumbled back a little bit but hugged his brother back, Adam kissed John on the cheek, they hadn't seen one another in a few months. "I missed you Jay." Adam said, John smiled. "I missed you too Addy." John said Adam smiled and grabbed John's hand and led him over to his friend. "Jay, this is my best friend Randy, Randy this is my big brother John." Adam introduced them. John smiled at the other teen. "Hey." John said Randy smiled. "Hey, Adam talks about you a lot. You're like his hero." Randy said John laughed. "I know….I am awesome." John said, Adam and Randy laughed. "John, the boys were wondering about getting Randy a horse for his stay here, can you help them out?" Hunter asked, John nodded. "Sure dad." John said, Hunter smiled. "Let's head on over to the paddocks." John said, he went into the stall and smiled seeing his other baby….His horse. His horse was a Black Stallion named Eclipse. John saddled his horse up and hopped on and Adam got onto his horse, his horse was a Cleveland Bay Horse named Edge. Randy got onto the back of Adam's horse and they headed off to the paddock, they got there and John and dam tied up their horses and Randy looked around for what he wanted.

"Pick any." John said. Randy smiled and kept on looking. "That one" Randy said, John smiled, it was a Caspian horse, it was brown and white in colour. "OK then." John said, he climbed the fence and he walked into the paddock and he went over to the horse and in no time he had it saddled up. Randy was in awe. "You're all set" John said Randy smiled. "Thanks." Randy said, John smiled and nodded. "No worries" John said. "You'll be OK right?" John asked his brother. "Yeah why?" he asked. "Oh I have to go and meet up with Chris, he is bringing in a new horse for me to train." John said, Adam nodded and smiled. "Yeah go for it." Adam said, John smile and headed back to the stables, he put Eclipse back in his stable and he headed up to the house to wait on his best friend Chris who was bringing him a new White Stallion to train, apparently, the horse had been a little unstable and no one could train her so he thought he would bring the horse to John. John loved the idea he loved a challenge. John was sitting there waiting when he saw an all too familiar white 2013 Chrysler 300 pull up. He smiled and he headed down and over to the car. His boyfriend of one year got out and launched himself into John's arms. John smiled and caught his boyfriend and kissed him deeply. Phil wrapped his arms and legs around John's body and John backed him up to his car. Phil sat on the hood with his legs still wrapped around John's waist. "I missed you." John said, Phil smiled. "I missed you too babe." Phil said.

"How was Chicago?" John asked, Phil had gone back to Chicago for his mom's birthday. "It was good, mom says hi." Phil said, John smiled. "What time will you get off tonight?" Phil asked, John smirked. "When I'm inside of you." John said, Phil shook his head. "You're a goofball." He said, John smiled and kissed him deeply. "Who is that?" Randy asked Adam when they got back to the stables and saw John and Phil making out. "Oh that's Phil. John's boyfriend." Adam said, Randy just kept looking. "Why?" Adam asked. "Just wondering." He said, Adam nodded. "Philly!" they all heard, John pulled his lips away from his boyfriend and saw Kaylee running to Phil. Phil smiled and picked Kaylee up and hugged her tight, she and Phil had a strong bond, they loved one another a lot. "Who is that?" Randy asked as they walked into the house. "Kaylee, John's daughter" Adam said, Randy's eyes went wide. "He has a daughter?" he asked, Randy nodded. "Oh." Adam frowned. "What's with the questions about John?" Adam asked. "Just interested." He said, Adam nodded. "Uh huh." Adam said, he knew something was up with his friend, he just hoped Randy wouldn't do anything stupid, John was happy with Phil and Kaylee, he didn't want Randy to ruin that he really didn't.

**THAT NIGHT**

Tonight John, Phil and Kaylee were going over to Hunter's and Shawn's to have dinner and to welcome Adam home. John was excited about it he had missed his brother a lot and they had so much to catch up on.

"Do we have to go? I just got home baby, I wanna stay here with you in bed." Phil whined as he watched John look through Kaylee's closet to find something for her to wear for the night. "You don't have to come if you don't want to babe, you can stay here, but I am going. I haven't seen Adam in months and I want to spend some time with him." John said, Phil sighed.

"I know, I just hoped we could spend some time with one another, I missed you." Phil said. "I know and I missed you too babe, I promise when we get home, I am all yours." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. John went into the bathroom and got Kaylee out of the bath and got her dried off and dressed for the night.

He dressed her in her Pink, Black and Blue Plaid Chiffon Skirt, her White Long Sleeve Sequin Top, her Black Circular Cardigan and her Black T Strap Thong Sandals.

Once she was ready John went and settled her down into the lounge with some TV on while he and Phil got ready for the night. Phil dressed in his Rock and Republic Raw Rex Skinny Jeans, his Red Levi's Shielded Logo Tee, his Levi's Corduroy Trucker Jacket and his Converse Chuck Taylor All-Star Shoes.

John dressed in his Rock and Republic Bolt Straight Jeans, his Rock and Republic Gingham Woven Shirt, his Rock and Republic Military Jacket and his Rock and Republic Boots. Once he was ready John grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs.

He smiled when he saw his two loves watching TV together. "Let's go." John said, Phil and Kaylee got up and they headed out to the car. They got into John's car and they headed to the ranch.

They got there, got out and headed into the house. Kaylee went to play in the little room that Shawn and Hunter had set up for them.

John went into the kitchen and got himself a beer and Phil a Pepsi. He handed the soda to his boyfriend and sat down while he watched Shawn cook dinner. "So where's Adam?" John asked.

"Getting ready." Shawn said, John nodded. "Do you need any help?" John asked. "No, I'm fine thanks son. So what's new with you?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing much. I am so glad that Phil is back though I missed him." John said Shawn nodded. "I am glad you're happy baby boy." John rolled his eyes.

"I am not a baby dad, I have my own baby." John said, Shawn nodded. "I know. How is Kaylee doing with being away from Wade for so long?" Shawn asked. "I guess she's OK. She misses him but I am trying my hardest right now. I want her to feel like she doesn't need him right now." John said, Shawn smiled and nodded.

"You're doing the best you can John. She's happy and that's all that really matters." Shawn said John smiled. "I don't think I would be able to do this if I didn't have you and dad" John said, Shawn smiled.

"We're your parent's we will ALWAYS be here." Shawn said, John smiled, he was lucky to have the best dad's in the world. "Hey Jay" John turned and smiled at Adam and Randy. "Hey Addy." John said, Adam and Randy sat down and grabbed a drink. "So what's for dinner?" Adam asked. "We're having Chicken Cannelloni with Roasted Red Bell Pepper Sauce." Shawn said, John licked his lips, Shawn was the best cook ever. Shawn finished cooking and they all sat down in the dining room, Kaylee sat in between John and Phil. John plated her up some food and cut it into bite sized pieces.

"I would like to make a toast" Hunter said, everyone looked at him. "I'd like to say that I am so happy that we can all be here right now, to have both my son's here, my husband, granddaughter and of course Phil and Randy. It means a lot to me. This is what life is all about, family." Hunter said, everyone cheered and they got stuck into the dinner that Shawn had prepared. "So son, how is college?" Hunter asked Adam. "Good. I've been enjoying it. I am excited to be a teacher." Adam said, Hunter smiled.

"What do you study Randy?" Shawn asked. "Oh I am doing an art course." He said, Shawn smiled. "Did you ever go to college John?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yeah I am a licensed veterinarian. I decided I wanted to be a horse trainer instead. I love horses and I am not complaining about the pay." John said, Phil chuckled at his boyfriend's sense of humour. "I've always thought horses were scary." Randy said, John shook his head. "They can be, but I've grown up on the ranch, so I grew up learning about their tendencies and everything. I think they're amazing animals. I don't think I would ever want to do anything else." John said. "John is the best horse trainer in the state." Shawn said, he was so proud of his son. "Kaylee loves the horses too which I am so happy with." John said.

"Horses are cool." Kaylee said, John chuckled. "Yes they are baby." John said, Kaylee smiled at him. "What do you do Phil?" Randy asked, Phil looked at him. "I am a tattoo artist." Phil said, Randy nodded. "Oh cool. Do you have any tattoos John?" Randy asked. "Yeah one on my forearm, it's of Kaylee's name." John said Randy smiled. "That's sweet." Randy said John smiled. "Thanks." John said. Phil frowned as he saw Randy flirting with his boyfriend. He didn't like it one bit. They finished dinner and desert and headed home, John and Phil got home and John put Kaylee to bed. He kissed her goodnight and went to the bedroom where Phil was dressed for bed in his basketball shorts and no top.

John got dressed in the same thing and sat down and put his lotion on his hands. "You OK babe, you've been quiet since dinner." John said, Phil sighed. "I don't like that Randy kid." Phil said John frowned and looked at his boyfriend. "Why? He seems OK." John said. "He was flirting his ass off with you John. I hate it. He's a little bitch. I don't like it." Phil said, John sighed and moved over to Phil and sat behind him and wrapped his limbs around him. He leaned in and kissed Phil right behind the ear.

"I don't care who flirts with me. The only man I care about and love is you. I have been with you for two years and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. You're it for me." John said, Phil sighed and turned his head and looked at John. "Really?" he asked, John nodded. "Yes you're my everything. How could I not love you? You're so sweet and kind and so sexy and willing to let me have you in bed and you're an amazing father figure to Kaylee." John said, Phil smiled at him. "I love you too." He said. "I am just scared to lose you to someone else." Phil said. "You never could. I love you." John said, Phil smiled at him and kissed him deeply. "Let me show you how much I love you." John said, Phil smiled and laid down and let John do whatever he wanted to him, the result ended in them both climaxing with one another in bliss.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	2. Romantic Date

**FINDING Mr. RIGHT **

**THE NEXT DAY**

John had a little surprise planned for Phil. He had organised Adam to watch Kaylee for the day while he took Phil out for a ride and for a picnic by the lake. John got up and let Phil sleep a bit longer and he got into the shower and got ready for the day. He dressed in his Ripstop Flat-Front Cargo Shorts, his Black TapouT Night Stream Tee, his Black Hamilton Hoodie and his White K-Swiss Albury II Athletic Shoes. Once he was dressed he headed into Kaylee's room to check to see if she was awake.

He smiled seeing her sitting up with a book in her hands, John smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning baby." John said, Kaylee smiled. "Morning daddy." He said, John smiled at her.

"Let's get you in the bath." John said Kaylee smiled and got off of the bed and followed John into the bathroom. John smiled and started the bath and put Kaylee in there, once she was bathed, John got her ready for the day.

He dressed her in her Heavy Stitch Denim Bermuda Shorts, her 'I'm A Wild Child' Tee, her Love Rhinestud Fleece Hoodie and her Skechers Bella Ballerina Triple Twirl Shoes. John took her downstairs and made her some breakfast and sat her at the kitchen counter.

While she was eating John went to wake up his boyfriend, he walked into the bedroom and saw Phil dressed for the day, John smiled at him, he looked very hot today in his Gray Comfort Waist Flat-Front Cargo Shorts, his Yellow Taboo 'I'm Just One Freaking Ray of Sunshine Aren't I?' Tee, his Unionbay Hugo Hoodie and his Nike Sweet Classic Athletic Shoes. John smiled and walked over to him and kissed him good morning.

"Hey I have to head out." Phil said. "Where?" John asked. "The shop, I have some stuff I need to do over there." He said, John sighed. "You can't, I have a whole day planned for today." John said Phil looked at him.

"I can't I have some stuff to do John." Phil said. John sighed and shook his head. "I tried to do something nice for you, for us but I guess it was pointless" John said, he turned and walked out of the room and headed downstairs, he sat down with Kaylee and had some breakfast.

Phil came down a minute later and sat down with John and Kaylee. Kaylee finished her breakfast and John cleaned up. Kaylee went to watch some cartoons.

"I'm sorry about ruining the plans. How about I go do this stuff at the store and I will meet you somewhere for lunch?" Phil asked, John thought about it. "OK, that sounds good. Meet me at the ranch OK?" John asked Phil smiled and nodded and kissed John.

"So what do you have planned?" Phil asked. "I am not telling you you'll just have to wait and see." John said, Phil smiled at him and kissed him again. John finished off his coffee and he and Phil cleaned up and headed out the door, Phil got into his car and headed to the shop and John and Kaylee got in John's truck and headed to the ranch. They got there and got out and headed inside, John went to the kitchen and grabbed a coffee and sat down. "What's wrong?" Shawn asked John sighed. "Nothing, I had this whole day planned with Phil but he had to go into work." John said, Shawn sighed. "Sorry, why don't you meet up later on?" Shawn asked.

"We are, but I need your help with something." John said, Shawn smiled at his son and nodded. "Of course what can I do to help?" Shawn asked, John smiled. "I need you to make up a picnic basket for me and Phil. I wanna take him on a ride to the lake." John said, Shawn smiled. "Of course I can." He said, John smiled at him. "Thanks you're the best." John said Shawn smiled. "I know I am." He said, John laughed. "Did you see the stallion?" Shawn asked, John frowned. "No, did Chris bring her?" John asked. "Yeah late last night." Shawn said, John smiled and headed out to the yard to see if Hunter was getting anywhere with her. He walked up and saw Adam and Randy watching Hunter try to tame the new stallion.

John smiled and hopped up onto the fence and sat there. "Is he getting anywhere?" John asked, Adam shook his head. "Not really." He said, John smiled and hopped over the fence and went over to the horse, he smiled as he approached it and Hunter handed him the reigns. John smiled and walked closer to the horse and slowly held his hand out. The horse looked at him unsure of what to do, John took another step closer and the horse backed up. John went to the side of the horse and slowly reached out and stroked her fur, she jumped a little but calmed down as John spoke to her softly. John smiled and walked around to her head still stroking her skin, John smiled as the horse let him touch her head. "It's OK girl." He said as he skilfully put the reigns over her head, she nuzzled John's hand and John smiled. He walked her back into the stables and settled her in. John went back out and Hunter smiled at his son. "You did it again." He said, John smiled.

"I love doing it." John said, Hunter smiled. "We need to think of a name for her." Hunter said. "Let's let Kaylee pick the name." John said Hunter smiled and nodded. "You rocked John." Adam said, John laughed and hugged him. "So are we still watching Lee today?" Adam asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah from lunch time onwards. I am gonna take Phil out to the lake and spend some one on one time with him." John said, Adam smiled, "Cool." He said, Randy on the other hand wasn't thrilled about hearing what John had planned, he wished he was Phil and John was spending the day with him. He had never in his life felt so jealous before but he was. He didn't know what it was about John but there was something about him that made him want to wrap his arms and legs around him and kiss him.

John, Adam and Randy headed inside and John went to check in on Shawn. "Hey dad, it smells nice in here" John said, Shawn smiled. "Well I planned out a nice little menu for you, you will be having Potato Salad, Buttermilk Fried Chicken, BLT Pasta Salad and Brownies." Shawn said, John smiled. "Sounds great. Thank you for doing this for me." John said, Shawn smiled. "No worries I know how hard it is at times to find time with the one you love" Shawn said, John smiled. "I really do love him dad. I never thought our little hook up would turn into something so serious." John said, Shawn smiled. "Me either. I never saw the two of you together on the long term but it's been more than 2 years." Shawn said John smiled. "I've been thinking about taking the next step." John said, Shawn turned and looked at him.

"What is the next step?" he asked. "Marriage. I've been thinking about it a lot. I know my marriage with Wade wasn't good, but I was young and he was pregnant and I thought I was doing the right thing there with marrying him." John said Shawn smiled. "But you think you're ready to marry Phil?" Shawn asked, John smiled. "I love him more than anything apart from Kaylee, he is an amazing man and he is an amazing father figure to Kaylee. I want to be with him for the rest of my life." John said, Shawn smiled. "Well then if you're ready to take the big step then I think you should do it." Shawn said John smiled. "I need to find a ring first." John said Shawn smiled. "When you see the ring you'll know it." Shawn said, John smiled at him, he was so glad that Shawn was supporting him in this. He knew in his heart that this is what he wanted to do, he wanted to marry Phil and he wanted to be with him forever.

There was just one other person he had to consult and that was his daughter. He wanted to make sure that she would be OK if he and Phil married, she was the most important thing to him and if she wasn't happy then John wouldn't be happy.

**THAT AFTERNOON**

John smiled as he and Phil came to the creek, he jumped off of Eclipse and helped Phil down, he laid out the blanket and they sat down and enjoyed the food and sweets that Shawn had prepared for them.

"This is romantic" Phil said, John smiled at him.

"Yeah it is, but I wanted it to be that way. I missed you while you were gone." John said Phil smiled at him and leaned over and kissed John softly.

"I missed you too Johnny, so much." Phil said, John smiled at him, they finished eating lunch and they relaxed on the blanket together just enjoying one another's company.

Soon enough they were making out heavily and panting hard, they wanted to be with one another so badly and it had always been a fantasy of John's to claim Phil out in the open on the ranch.

They kissed and stripped each other of their clothes. John pushed Phil down onto the blanket and joined him.

"I'll be gentle, promise." John murmured in to the shell of his ear, sending shivers down Phil's spine.

John's fingers skittered over Phil's cock before moving up over his stomach and abs before pushing them in to his own mouth and wetting them generously.

Before Phil even had time to register that his fingers were gone, they were back again and pressing inside him.

Phil's body didn't complain until John started to ease a third finger inside, a hot ache running through him but even that couldn't stop him from pushing down the smallest amount.

He was breathing heavily through his nose, hung up on every pant that left John's mouth.

"You ready?" John finally whispered, his fingers slowly pulling out of Phil's body and moving to stroke his cock a few times causing Phil to shudder. Phil nodded.

"Yeah, do it." John's hand left his cock again and wrapped around his own, guiding it to Phil's entrance and he didn't even pause before he started pushing inside.

The slow slide of John's cock inside him made Phil gasp and sigh, "Oh, Johnny," he screwed his eyes shut as John slid home.

John's hand returned to Phil's cock and started to stroke him as he rocked his hips slowly, pulling back until only the head of his cock was inside before making the long slide back in.

His breath caught in his throat as Phil swallowed him, drawing him inside with a hot, vice grip that squeezed and clenched and made him lose his mind.

Phil gripped John's hand tighter, biting softly and letting out a quiet groan when John's cock slid over his prostate.

"Oh, god, again," he groaned, his free hand sliding down his body to wrap around John's hand on his cock.

Together they stroked his cock and John let Phil control the pace as John's hips rolled backwards and forwards, sliding over his prostate over and over and feeling the resultant shudder in Phil's breath and body.

Synergy in motion, their bodies slid together and melted in to each other, both driven by the heat coursing through them and the burn that was building and building and filling their heads with a haze they couldn't see through.

Tightly shut eyes and grasping hands and rolling hips, they panted, their bodies moving together effortlessly, easing each other closer to release with each motion and twist and gasp until it became too much but not quite enough.

"I'm close," John choked out. "Wait, wait," Phil responded, urgent and desperate. John stilled his hips, pressing deep inside Phil and moving his hand quicker over his lover's cock.

He twisted his wrist, tugging and pushing on Phil's cock and thumbing the head until Phil was squeezing and bucking and groaning, burying his face in the crook of John's elbow.

"Yeah, that's it, oh Jesus, fuck, Johnny, come with me," Phil sighed, breathless and shaking.

John moved again, thrusting his hips slowly, "You ready?" John was holding back desperately, his thighs twitching with the effort.

"Yeah, come on, come," Phil ground out, grinding his body down against John.

"oh god, Johnny," he choked out, overcome and moaning incoherently as his mind went in to shut down and he came, clenching hard around John's cock and dragging him over with the heat and the shudder and the desperation in the moans that were torn from his throat.

"Phil!" John cried out, his hand gripping Phil's hip and pulling him down hard on to his cock as he came violently, burying his face in to Phil's neck.

John was still panting when Phil twisted his upper body and kissed him, his arm reaching round to grip the back of John's head.

Their tongues played lazily for a few moments before John broke the kiss, still trying to catch his breath.

"fuck" John said. Phil grinned. "fuck indeed" John laughed. "let's sleep now please, I am fucked after that" Phil said John smirked.

"you were indeed" John said Phil rolled his eyes and elbowed John in the ribs.

John laughed loudly, "lets sleep" John said Phil nodded and moved closer to John.

He loved laying In John's arms. It felt like they were made for each other.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	3. Breaking John And Kaylee

**FINDING Mr. RIGHT **

**A MONTH LATER**

"That was a nice dinner out." Phil said to John as they got ready for bed, John had taken Phil out for a nice dinner while John had the babysitter watch Kaylee. "Yeah it was I am glad you enjoyed yourself babe." John said Phil smiled and looked at John. "I always do when I am with you." Phil said, John smiled he sat down and looked through his top drawer and found what he needed. "Babe can I ask you something?" John asked, Phil smiled at John. "Yeah of course John. You can ask me anything." Phil said, John smiled and fumbled with the box and he opened it in front of Phil. Phil gasped and his eyes went wide, inside the box was a stunning 3 Row Pave Diamond Ring. "Will you marry me Phil?" John asked, Phil just sat there in shock, he didn't know what to do. "I…Uh….god John." Phil said, John looked at him. "Well will you?" John asked. "I….I don't know. I need to think about this. Can I have some time to think this through?" Phil asked.

John looked at him, he thought Phil would say yes right away. "Yeah of course." John said, Phil smiled at him, "Let's get some rest" Phil said, they climbed into bed and John sighed as they laid there, he didn't know what to think right now. He thought Phil would have jumped at the chance to marry him, he thought they were moving in the right direction but now he was thinking that maybe he and Phil had different ideas on what their relationship was. John had no idea what to do right now. He was going to give Phil the time to think things through but the more he thought about the more John didn't think that Phil would say yes. He always thought that Phil would WANT to marry him but now, now he had no idea. If Phil said no to him then that was it for John, he would never propose to anyone ever again.

**DAYS LATER**

John sighed as he woke up. He and Phil hadn't seen each other since the morning after the proposal. He knew Phil was still thinking things through and John didn't think that was a good thing. John got up and showered and dressed for the day, he figured seeing it was a Sunday that he and Kaylee would just chill out at home before having to go over to the ranch for lunch. He showered and dressed in his Gray Nike Zone Basketball Shorts, his Gray and Red Nike Just Do It Tee and his Black Nike Slide On Sandals. Once he was dressed John went and woke Kaylee up for the day and got her bathed and dressed for the day. He dressed her in her Black and Pink Graphic Yoga Capris, her Hello Kitty Bow and Heart Tee and her adidas Thong Sandals. Once she was dressed John went and made breakfast for he and Kaylee and together they sat down and ate.

"Daddy where's Philly?" Kaylee asked, John sighed. "He's at his place baby." John said, Kaylee nodded. "Can we go see him?" Kaylee asked, John shook his head. "No baby we can't." John said, Kaylee frowned. "Why not?" she asked. "Because we can't Kaylee" John said. "But why?" she asked. "We just can't Kaylee, now drop it!" John snapped at her, Kaylee looked at John and saw how angry he was, she sniffled and left the table and went up to her room. John sighed as Kaylee walked off. "Fucking idiot John." He muttered to himself, he couldn't believe he had taken his frustrations out on his daughter he never meant to, everything was just starting to get to him and Kaylee just wouldn't stop asking about Phil and it was annoying him. John shook his head and started cleaning up. Once the kitchen was clean John went into the lounge and watched some TV for a while.

A few hours later John and Kaylee were in the car and on their way to the ranch, John looked over at Kaylee she was giving John the silent treatment. "I'm sorry Lee, I really am." John said, she just ignored him, John sighed as they got to the ranch, he pulled up and Kaylee stomped her way inside, John took a deep breath and rested his forehead on the steering wheel he needed a moment alone. He groaned as he heard a tap on his window, he opened his eyes and saw Adam standing there, John got out of the car and he looked at Adam. "What are you doing John?" Adam asked. "Nothing don't worry." John said Adam nodded. "Where's Phil?" Adam asked. "I don't fucking know Adam I am not his keeper." John snapped as he walked inside, Adam watched John go in shock, John had never spoken to him like that before.

He wondered what was wrong with his older brother. John walked inside and went right to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer. He sat down and drank it, Shawn walked in and looked at John. "What's with you today?" Shawn asked, John sighed. "Everything. Just ignore me." John said, Shawn looked at John. "Still no word from Phil?" Shawn asked, he was the only one that knew about John's proposal and Phil's answer. "Nope. I don't know what to do, all this waiting is frustrating me, I snapped at Kaylee this morning because she wouldn't stop asking about him and then I snapped at Adam because he asked where he is. The thing is, I have no clue where he is." John said, Shawn sighed and patted his son on the hand.

"You'll be OK. He'll come to you when he is ready." Shawn said, John nodded he just wished Phil would come to him already and tell him what the fuck was up. He just wanted an answer one way or another. "John, Phil is here" Hunter said, walking into the room, John got up and headed outside and saw Phil sitting on the front steps, John went and sat with him. "Hey." John said, Phil smiled. "Hey, I'm sorry I have been M.I.A." Phil said, John nodded. "OK." John said. "I've been thinking about the proposal non-stop John and I have come to my decision." Phil said, John nodded and looked at him. "And?" John asked. Phil sighed deeply and bowed his head. "I can't John. I just can't marry you" Phil said. John looked at him, "Why?" John asked. "Because I didn't think we were serious, I thought we were just a casual thing." Phil said, John closed his eyes tight. "Also I am not ready for it, I am still young and there is so much more I want to do with my life before I settle down." Phil said. "Plus, I am not ready to be a father to Kaylee. I love her to death I do but I can't be a dad. I just can't do it." Phil said, John sighed, he didn't know what to do. "OK." John said. "So I guess we're over then?" Phil asked, John nodded. "Yeah we're through." John said Phil nodded. He didn't want to end things with John but he couldn't marry him he just couldn't. "Can you say goodbye to Kaylee before you go?" John asked, Phil nodded.

John went inside and went and got Kaylee and took her out to Phil. Phil hugged her and kissed her and told her that he wouldn't be around her anymore, that he and her dad weren't going to be seeing one another anymore, Kaylee cried and it broke John's heart. He just knew that she was going to take it harder than John would. She was so attached to Phil and John knew there would be tears. Phil hugged Kaylee once more before leaving John sighed as he left, he didn't know what to do now. Kaylee looked up at John and hugged his leg. John smiled and hugged her back and picked her up. "I guess it's just us two again baby." John said, Kaylee sniffled and held onto John. It seemed like everyone she loved left her, first her daddy Wade, then Philly. She hoped no one else would leave her she didn't want her daddy to leave her. John carried Kaylee inside and they went and had lunch, Shawn looked at his son and granddaughter and knew Phil had broken their hearts. He hated Phil for it. He just didn't want to see John and Kaylee hurting, they had been hurt enough when Wade had left them and now Phil was leaving them behind as well. He knew in his heart that this latest setback would turn John off of marriage for good and Shawn hated that, he always wanted his son to have an open heart and mind about things but right now he knew John didn't and he didn't know how to help John overcome this setback.

**A MONTH LATER**

John was still in a bad mood and he wasn't the best person to be around. He was moody and snappy and he would get angry at the stupidest things, he was even taking his anger out on Kaylee and she never deserved it.

She didn't understand why her daddy was so angry and grumpy all the time. John got out the shower and sighed, he was in no mood to be going to the ranch today and working, he really wasn't. He got out of the shower and got dressed for the day.

He dressed in his Lucky Brand 367 Vintage Boot Cut Jeans in Dark Goodlettsville, his Affliction Pendulum Long Sleeve Shirt and his Boots. Once he was dressed he went into Kaylee's room and got her ready for the day. "Are you sad daddy?" Kaylee asked as John dried her off after her bath.

"No baby. I am tired." John said, he finished drying her off and got her dressed in her Black Hang Ten Knit Culotte Shorts, her Pink Mock-Layer Peace and Love Butterfly Top and her Vans Kids Palisades Vulc Shoes. Once she was dressed John did her hair. "Ouch daddy!" Kaylee exclaimed, John sighed and took a deep breath. "Sorry." He said, he finished her hair and they headed to the ranch, John just wanted to get there and be with the horses, he just didn't want to be around people right now, he really didn't. They got to the ranch and got out and headed inside, John took Kaylee into the kitchen and made her some food and she sat there eating it. "Hey big bro." Adam said coming into the room. "Hey." John said, Adam looked at John. "Is everything OK?" Adam asked, John nodded, "Fine Adam." John said. "You sure?" Adam asked. "Yes, stop hassling me." John growled, Adam's eyes went wide.

"You're such an ass sometimes, no wonder Phil didn't want to marry you." Adam said, John turned and glared at him and Adam turned and ran away he knew John would hit him if he stayed, John was in such a foul mood and it was starting to annoy his family. Randy walked in and smiled seeing John. "Good morning." He said, John just grunted at him. John looked at Kaylee. "You be good I'll see you later" John said and he walked out of the room, Randy sat beside Kaylee and she looked at Randy and started crying, Randy was shocked but he reached out and hugged the little girl. "My daddy doesn't love me." She cried, Randy sighed. "Yes he does Kaylee, he loves you so much." He said. "He's so mad though." She said, Randy sighed. "I know but he is going through some stuff. He loves you I know he does." Randy said, Kaylee sniffled, she felt like John didn't want her around anymore, she didn't realise that John was just heart broken.

**MEANWHILE**

Adam left the house and his grumpy brother and went out to the stables and got on his horse, he just needed to be away from John for a while. He wished his brother would get over this whole Phil thing, because it was starting to piss everyone off and he felt so bad for Kaylee because she didn't understand why her dad was so grumpy and angry all the time. Adam got on EDGE and he headed out for a ride, he missed being at the ranch so much, so he had decided to make sure he came down every weekend and he knew Randy would come with him because Randy had a crush on John.

Not that John would notice or do anything about it. Adam knew his brother well enough to know that he would NEVER date one of Adam's friends. Adam continued riding, he was down by the creek when suddenly Edge got spooked and he jumped and he threw Adam off of the horse, Adam landed with a thump and he was knocked out. About ten minutes later Chris Jericho came riding by, he lived on the land, just a fair bit away from where the house was, he helped out around the house and around the property and he was the one who helped John get the horses for his training. He was also John's best friend since high school.

Chris rode past, but stopped when he saw Adam lying face down on the ground, he jumped off of his Black horse and rushed over to him. He went over to Adam and turned him over and tried to wake him up, Chris grabbed some water and poured it over Adam's face, Adam spluttered and he woke up, he looked around and frowned as he looked around, he tried to raise his head but he felt a strong pain. "Ouch" he said, Chris looked at him. "Are you OK?" Chris asked, Adam looked up and into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. "What happened?" Adam asked. "I guess your horse must have been spooked and he threw you." Chris said, Adam sighed and nodded.

"Come on let's get you back to the house, you need some ice" Chris said, Adam nodded. "Who….Who are you?" Adam asked. "Adam it's me, Chris Jericho, John's friend?" Chris said. "Oh sorry, it's just I haven't seen you In a long time." Adam said, Chris nodded he helped Adam up onto his horse and then he got on and they rode back to the house, they got there and Chris put his horse away in the stables and he took Adam up to the house. Everyone was in there having a break. Shawn rushed to Adam as soon as he saw him and they sat him down on the couch. Shawn went and got some ice as Adam told the family what had happened to him. Everyone was concerned about him, but glad he was OK in the end. John came in from training the new stallion and he looked at everyone. "What's going on?" John asked.

"Edge threw Adam." Hunter said. John nodded. "I'll go look for him then." John said, he left the house and Randy saw how Kaylee was so sad that John never even said a word to her. John got onto Eclipse and he went out and looked for edge he went along the creek bank and looked not too far away from the creek was Edge and he wasn't good. He was dead. John suspected from a snake bite, he knew this news was going to break Adam's heart but he had to tell him, he got back onto Eclipse and headed back to the house, he got there and sat down with Adam, the whole family around. "Randy can you take Kaylee outside for a minute?" John asked, Randy nodded and took Kaylee outside. "So what's going on?" Adam asked. "I found Edge." John said.

"It's not good Adam, he passed away. The snake that spooked him must have bit him." John said, Adam gasped and he broke down into tears. "No" he cried, Chris sighed and held him. Hunter looked at John. "We can't leave him out there." Hunter said. "I know." John said. "You have to take off his tacks and everything and burn him, I don't want him being eaten by vultures" Adam said, John nodded. "OK. I'll do it." John said, this was the worst thing about this job was having to make the tough choices about the animals he cared and looked after. John headed outside and he sat down, Randy saw him and he went and sat beside him. "Can I say something and you not get upset with me?" he asked his best friend's brother. John looked at him. "Sure." John said. "You need to snap out of your funk." Randy said, John looked at him. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Look your daughter is scared and upset because she thinks you don't love her anymore, she thinks that you don't want to be her daddy anymore and she thinks you're going to leave her like everyone else." Randy said. "I know what that feeling is like and it's not nice." Randy said, John sighed deeply. "I would never leave her, she's my everything." John said. "And I get that I do, but she needs to feel loved and cared for and right now you're so screwed up in your heart being broken that you're not paying her the attention she needs." Randy said John nodded. "Thanks." John said Randy nodded. John went over to Kaylee and picked her up and hugged her, Randy smiled as he watched he hoped he had gotten through to John he really did because Kaylee needed him right now.

**THAT NIGHT**

John smiled as he got out of the shower. Tonight he had planned a nice night out for him and Kaylee. They were going to go have a nice dinner and then head to the little fair that was in town.

John grabbed his clothes and got dressed for the night. He dressed in his Helix Relaxed Bootcut Jeans, hisRock and Republic Vocal Skeleton Tee, his Denim Jacket and his K-Swiss Classic Luxury Edition Athletic Shoes. Once he was dressed he went into Kaylee's room and got her into the bath and got her ready for the night.

He dressed her in her Purple Solid Leggings, her Rolling Stones Floral Tee, her Hello Kitty Glitter Contrast Hoodie and her Black Buckle Boots. Once she was dressed John took her by the hand and downstairs, John grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and they headed out the door.

They got into John's car and John drove them to a small family restaurant around the corner. They got there got out and headed inside, they were seated immediately and they ordered their food. John got the Cajun Shrimp & Chicken Pasta which was Tender chicken and shrimp sautéed with red bell peppers, then tossed with al dente fettuccine ribbons in a spicy Cajun Alfredo sauce. Finished with Parmesan shavings. Kaylee got the Chicken Sandwich.

Once their food arrived they started eating. "So are you excited to go to the fair baby?" John asked his daughter. Kaylee smiled at him and nodded. "Uh huh. I can't wait." She said, John smiled at her. "I am sorry I've been a bad daddy to you lately. I was just upset." John said Kaylee nodded. "It's OK." She said, John shook his head. "No it's not, but thank you for forgiving me." John said, Kaylee smiled.

"Daddy where's Philly?" Kaylee asked, she didn't understand why Phil wasn't around anymore. "Uh baby Phil isn't going to be around anymore. He is moving on." John said, Kaylee nodded. "But why?" Kaylee asked. "He didn't love me anymore baby. He wasn't ready to be with us." John said. "Oh OK." Kaylee said. "Did he not love me?" Kaylee asked, John sighed.

"No baby, he loved you a lot, he just didn't love me." John said, Kaylee nodded. John was glad she sort of understood. He didn't want her to think it was her fault that Phil left, John still didn't quite understand why Phil left them. "I love you daddy." Kaylee said, John smiled at her. "I love you too baby, you're all I need." John said Kaylee smiled. They finished off dinner and they headed out the door.

They got into the car and John drove them to the fair. They got there and headed in and Kaylee dragged John straight to the Ferris wheel. John and Kaylee got on and they had a good time, once they were done on the Ferris Wheel they headed to play some games. Kaylee was having a great time and John was so glad, he had so much to make up for. He just wanted to show her that he loved her more than anything in the world and that he wasn't going anywhere. They were walking around when John heard his name being called, John turned around and he saw Phil standing there with Colt. John sighed and took Kaylee's hand. "Hey" Phil said, John smiled thinly. "Hey." John said, Phil smiled down at Kaylee. "Hey cutie" he said, Kaylee frowned at him and hugged John's leg. John smiled and picked her up.

"What's wrong with her?" Phil asked. John looked at him hard. "Nothing is wrong with her Phil but how did you expect her to act. She went from seeing you daily to not seeing you at all." John snapped, Phil sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry but I couldn't be what you needed." Phil said, John sighed. "Whatever. I'll see you around." John said he turned and walked away with Kaylee in his arms. "Wanna play another game baby?" John asked, Kaylee nodded and hugged her daddy tighter. John smiled at her and they went and played some games and won some prizes for Kaylee, John had his arms full of prizes and things.

"Daddy look, uncle Addy!" Kaylee said, John looked and saw Adam and Randy. John smiled and Kaylee ran over to them. Adam smiled and picked her up and John went over to them.

"Hey Jay what are you guys doing here?" Adam asked. "Just having some fun together. She needed some daddy time and I needed some daughter time." John said, Adam smiled and nodded. "Uncle Addy we go on the horsies?" Kaylee asked, Adam smiled. "Sure baby." He said and he took her over to the merry go round. John smiled at Randy and they headed over to the concession stand, John got some cotton candy and a soda and he sat down with Randy. "She seems much happier" Randy commented, John smiled. "Yeah she is. Thanks to you. If you hadn't of told me what an ass I had been she would still be miserable." John said, Randy smiled.

"I am glad I could help. I know what it's like to be left alone, it's not a nice feeling." Randy said, John smiled at him. "I would never leave her. I am not like her ass of a father." John said angrily. "Why did he leave?" Randy asked. "He didn't want to be a husband or father anymore. I should have seen the signs but I didn't I was too focussed on work and Kaylee, I admit our marriage was in bad shape, we were on verge of divorce anyway. We only married because he was pregnant with Kaylee. I thought it was the right thing to do but I guess It was wrong." John said Randy nodded. "Is that why you wanted to marry Phil? Is he pregnant?" Randy asked. "No, not that I am aware of. I don't think he is pregnant." John said Randy nodded.

"I wanted to marry him because I love him and because I wanted to be with him forever but I guess I couldn't." John said, Randy nodded. "You're a good guy, you just got burnt. You'll find the one you're meant to be with forever." Randy said, John smiled. "You too, you're young. You'll find the one guy you're meant to be with." John said, Randy smiled. "John?" they heard John turned around and saw Colt standing there. John frowned and stood up. "What's up?" John asked. "There's something you need to know about Phil. He's freaking out but he doesn't want you to know, but I think you deserve to know you're involved in this." Colt said, John frowned. "What is it?" John asked.

"Phil's pregnant. About three months along. He's keeping the baby. He didn't want to tell you yet. He was waiting until the right moment. But I think you should talk to him." Colt said, John sighed, this was insane. "Is this why he broke things off?" John asked, Colt shook his head. "No he isn't ready to be a father John, I know he isn't but he is insistent on having this baby." "He doesn't believe in abortion. You should talk to him, this is your child as well." Colt said, John nodded. "Thanks for the heads up." John said, Colt smiled and nodded. "No worries." Colt said. John sighed and sat down with Randy. "Is everything OK?" Randy asked. "Fine, I just need to think about a few things." John said Randy nodded. "OK then, if you ever need to talk I am here" Randy said, John smiled and rested his hand on Randy's thigh.

"Thanks Randy." John said, Randy smiled at him. He loved the feel of John's hand on him. "Daddy! It was so cool!" Kaylee said running over to him and jumping into his lap, John smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "I am glad you had fun." John said Kaylee smiled. "Jay can we crash at your house tonight? I wanna give the parentals a night of alone time." Adam said, John nodded. "Sure, let's go now, I know a little girl who needs to go to bed." John said. "But-" "No buts baby. Time for bed." John said, Kaylee pouted and they headed to the car. They got in and John drove them home. John put Kaylee to bed and went to his own room and laid down on the bed, Phil was pregnant with his child. He didn't know what to do but he knew he had to talk to his ex. If this was his child he had a right to be involved and John wanted to be involved.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	4. Talking To Phil

**FINDING Mr. RIGHT **

**THE NEXT DAY**

John got up and headed for the bathroom, he hadn't had a good sleep his mind was completely on Phil and what was going to happen.

He knew he would have to go over to Phil's and talk to him. He just hoped that Phil was open to the idea of John being involved during the pregnancy.

John finished showering and got out and dried off and dressed for the day. He dressed in his Black Nike Zone Basketball Shorts, his ESPN C'Mon Man! Tee and his Black Nike Air Visi Pro III Basketball Shoes.

Once he was dressed he headed into Kaylee's room, but frowned not seeing her. He headed downstairs and saw her sitting at the breakfast table eating cereal.

He smiled at Adam and Randy so glad he had some help with her. "Morning." John said walking into the room, Adam, Randy and Kaylee all smiled at him.

John went over to his daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Addy can I ask a favour?" John asked his brother. "Sure what's up?" Adam asked.

"Could you and Randy take Kaylee to dad's this morning there's something I need to take care of before I head over there." John said, Adam smiled.

"Yeah sure, is everything OK though?" Adam asked, John nodded. "Yeah I think so, I'll tell you all about it when I get to dad's." John said, Adam nodded and smiled.

Once Kaylee finished her breakfast, John took her upstairs for a bath, once she was bathed, John dressed her for the day in her Dip-Dye Frayed Denim Shorts, her Blue Lace Top and her Skechers BOBS World Flats.

Once she was dressed John did her hair and then headed downstairs, John hugged his daughter.

"You be good for uncle Adam and Randy and I will see you in a bit OK?" John asked. "OK where are you going?" Kaylee asked, John smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"I have to take care of something I will see you soon baby." John said, he looked at Adam and Randy. "Can you lock up when you leave?" John asked, Adam and Randy nodded and John headed out the door.

John headed out to his car and got in and headed over to Phil's place. He pulled up and got out and headed up to Phil's apartment.

He knocked on the door and waited, a minute later Colt answered the door and looked at John. "He's in his room, I'll give you some space." Colt said, John smiled and nodded and walked inside the apartment and he went into Phil's room.

He walked in and he saw Phil pulling on his shoes. John stood there and Phil looked up. He was shocked to see John. "What are you doing here?" Phil asked, John looked at him.

"I know Phil." John said, Phil looked at him. "Know what?" Phil asked. "About the baby" John said, Phil's eyes went wide.

"What baby….I have no idea what you're talking about." Phil said. "Don't lie to me Phil I know you're pregnant." John said, Phil nodded.

"Yeah I am, three months." Phil said. "So it's mine then?" John asked.

"Of course it is." Phil said. "I wanna be involved Phil. This is my child too and I will love him or her and I want to be there with you through the whole thing. Please give me that at least. I know we can't go back to how things were but I wanna be there for you and for our child." John said, Phil sighed deeply.

He didn't know how he felt about John being there with him the whole time. "Please Phil." John said. "OK then you can be involved god knows I have no clue what I am doing." Phil said, John smiled.

"Well I am here now, I will help you through it all." John said, Phil smiled at him. "Thanks. So I will call you when I have my next appointment." Phil said, John nodded and smiled. "Sure." John said, he went over to Phil and kissing him chaste on the lips. He left Phil's place and got in his car and headed to his dad's place for their family lunch. He got there parked and walked inside. He smiled at his daughter and kissed her on the cheek. Kaylee smiled at him and went back to playing with her dolls. John walked inside to the kitchen where Hunter, Shawn, Adam and Randy were.

"Hey son. Did you take care of what you needed to?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I did. I have some news to share with you." John said. "OK what's going on?" Shawn asked. "Phil's pregnant, we're going to have a baby." John said. "Oh my god that's amazing." Shawn said, he hugged John, as did Hunter and Adam. Randy smiled thinly, he knew this was the end of his hopes for him and John to be together.

"So you're back together?" Hunter asked. "No, not at all. We are just gonna be parents. He doesn't have a clue what he is doing. So I am gonna support him and my child and that's all. There's no way I can go back there again with him." John said, Hunter and Shawn nodded. "OK then. Are you OK with that arrangement?" Hunter asked, John nodded. "Yeah this is best for everyone involved I think." John said, they nodded and smiled. As long as John was OK with it then they would be OK with it and support him throughout everything. Randy had his smile back, John wasn't back together with Phil, that meant there was a chance they could get together in the end.

He really liked John and he liked being around him and he liked spending time with Kaylee as well. It was nice to be around people who cared about one another the way this family did. "OK let's have lunch." Shawn said, John smiled at him and he went to get Kaylee ready for lunch, he washed her hands and they went into the dining room and sat down and had some lunch. "So when do you go back to school?" John asked his brother and Randy. "A few days or so." Adam said. "Are you excited?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah but I miss being here a lot. I made a decision." Adam said, they all looked at him. "What?" Hunter asked. "I am gonna come home weekly, every weekend. I can't stay there and not come home weekly." Adam said. "Well I for one am happy. I miss you so it will be nice to have you home weekly." Shawn said, Adam smiled. "Thanks I think it will be nice to come home weekly." Adam said. "And Randy you're more than welcome to come home with Adam every week." Hunter added. Randy smiled. "Thanks, it means a lot." he said, he meant it, he felt like one of the family and it meant a lot to him.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	5. Giving In

**FINDING Mr. RIGHT **

**A WEEK LATER**

**"Hello?"** John answered his phone as it rang. **"Hey kid." **Hunter said on the other end, John smiled. **"Hey dad, what's up?"** John asked.

**"Nothing much, was just wondering if you and Lee wanna come have dinner?"** Hunter asked, John looked at the time. **"Yeah sure. Sounds good. I wasn't in the mood to cook tonight anyway, so let me shower and get Kaylee ready and we'll be over."** John said.

**"OK then, see you soon."** Hunter said. John smiled and ended the call. John went into the lounge and saw Kaylee laying on the couch. "Get up baby, we're gonna go have dinner with grandpa and poppy." John said, Kaylee smiled and got up and headed up to her room.

John followed her and helped her pick out some clothes to wear. They chose her Pink Belted Skinny Khakis, her Pink and Orange Feather Chiffon Top and Camisole Set and her Black Flats.

Once she was set John headed to his room and had a quick shower and then got ready for the night. He dressed in his Premium Dark Wash Slim Boot-Cut Jeans, his GraySlim-Fit Chest-Pocket Shirt and his Black Boots.

Once he was dressed John grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and headed downstairs. Kaylee smiled at her dad and then they headed out to the car. They got in and John drove them to the ranch.

They got to the ranch and got out and headed inside, Kaylee ran inside and hugged Hunter and Shawn, John smiled and hugged them, he was surprised to see Randy and Adam there and Adam looked really dressed up. "Where are you off to?" John asked.

"Dinner with a friend." Adam said. "Oh, who?" John asked, Adam sighed. "Chris." He said, John looked at him. "Chris Jericho?" John asked, Adam nodded. "What the fuck?" John asked.

"Please John don't be an ass about this, I really like him and I want to go to dinner with him. Please?" Adam asked, John shook his head.

"I don't like it Adam. He is my best friend. I can't believe he didn't have the guts to talk to me first." John said. Adam sighed.

There was a knock at the door and Chris was invited in, Chris smiled at John but John ignored him and stormed off, Chris frowned but Adam just smiled at him and they headed off for their date. John hated the idea of his brother dating his best friend it was so wrong on so many levels. "Come eat." Shawn said pulling John from his thoughts. John sighed and went to the dining room and sat down with Shawn, Hunter, Randy and Kaylee.

"So did you know about Adam and Chris?" John asked. "Yes, Chris came to us and asked for our permission. We said yes. What's the issue?" Hunter asked John shook his head. "I don't like it. I don't like having my brother dating my best friend. I don't think it's the best thing for him at the moment." John said. Hunter sighed. "Kid, your brother is 18 he is old enough to decide what he wants and right now he wants Chris." Hunter told his son. "Plus Chris treats him really well John you have nothing to worry about" Shawn said John sighed. "I don't like it. We've always had this agreement about not dating each other's friends. He obviously doesn't give a damn though." John snapped. "You angry daddy?" Kaylee asked, John sighed and looked at his angelic daughter's face. "No baby, eat you dinner." John said, Kaylee shrugged and ate her dinner.

"This is delicious Mr. Helmsley." Randy said complimenting Shawn's cooking. "Thank-you Randy, this is one of John's favourite meals." Shawn said, the meal was Herbed Chicken Parmesan on a bed of pasta with green vegetables. "So what's new with you John?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing, everything is fine. Phil is doing well with the baby. We had an appointment the other day and everything was going accordingly. So it's all good." John said, Hunter nodded. "Is he handling things OK?" he asked, John shrugged. "As best as anyone can who is having their exes baby, a baby he doesn't think he wants." John said, Hunter sighed, he just hoped that Phil wouldn't break his son's heart again. That was the last thing he wanted. They all finished dinner and John helped Shawn clean up while Kaylee played and Hunter watched sports, Randy sat out on the steps, admiring the view. He was a little jealous, it was unfair that Adam got to go out with the man he liked but John would barely look in his direction.

John finished cleaning the dishes with Shawn, he grabbed his smokes and headed outside, he stopped when he saw Randy but he shrugged and sat beside him and lit up a smoke. "You OK? You've been quiet tonight." John said, Randy looked at him. "Do you blame me? You hurt me the other day John." Randy said, John sighed and exhaled his smoke. "I'm sorry but I was honest with you Randy. Would you rather I led you on?" John asked, "If it meant I got to be in your arms then yes." Randy said, John sighed. "You NEED to get over this crush Randy. You can't hang onto the hope that I will come around." John said. "It's not a crush and I don't see what's stopping you now. I mean Adam is out with Chris, so you shouldn't care what he would think if we were to get together. He would be a hypocrite." Randy said.

"It's not just that Randy. If that was the only issue then I wouldn't care to be honest with you, but it's more than that. I have a seven year old daughter who deserves my 100% attention and then Phil who deserves my attention as well. I have work. I have to make a living." John said. Randy shook his head. "You're an asshole you know that." He snapped and ran off to the stables. John sighed and looked back at the house before getting up and running after Randy, he walked in and Randy was kicking the hay bales all over the place, "Randy stop." John told him. Randy turned and looked at him.

"Fuck you!" he shouted. John shook his head. Randy was behaving like a little kid. Randy continued kicking the hay and John had enough and walked over to him and pulled him away, Randy landed on his ass, he glared up at John. "Just fucking stop it!" John shouted at him, Randy shook his head and pulled John's feet from under him making John land on his ass. John growled and pounced on Randy and straddled his lap and made him stay still. "You done?" John asked, Randy sighed and nodded, he saw no use in fighting he knew John wouldn't get off of him. "I hate you." Randy said, John sighed. "No you don't." John said, Randy groaned. John looked down at him and sighed and leaned forward and kissed Randy hard on the mouth. "Is that what you wanted?" John asked. Randy looked at him. "Yes and more." He said, John looked at him.

"Fine, we'll do this but I am telling you now, that Kaylee and the baby I am having with Phil come first I can't have you getting annoyed with me." John said, Randy smiled. "I promise. I won't get annoyed. I am away all week anyway at school." Randy said. "You're a fucking brat you know that right?" John asked smirking Randy nodded. "Uh huh." Randy said, John shook his head and leaned in and kissed Randy again. "A hot brat though." He said before getting up and helping Randy up, Randy smiled. He had gotten what he wanted he was so glad right now.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	6. Letting It Slip

**FINDING Mr. RIGHT **

**THE NEXT DAY**

John smiled as he stood in the doorway of his daughter's room watching her sleep. He liked to do this sometimes, it still amazed him that she was all his and no one else's and he loved that he was her daddy. He still couldn't believe that Wade had up and left her, John couldn't imagine going a day without seeing her, or hugging her or kissing her, she was his world along with the new baby he was having with Phil. He couldn't wait to meet his new child.

"Daddy?" he heard, John snapped his head and looked at his daughter, he smiled and walked over to her and sat down on the bed, he brushed Kaylee's hair out of her face and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning baby, did you sleep well?" John asked her, Kaylee nodded. "Daddy?" Kaylee asked, John smiled at her. "Yes baby?" he asked. "Can we go to grandpa's today and go swimming?" Kaylee asked, John smiled.

"Sure baby I will give him a call and ask if it's OK." John said, "You go have a shower." John told her, Kaylee smiled and nodded and got out of bed and went to the bathroom, John went down to the kitchen and called his dad.

He hoped they would be OK with them going over for a swim, if Kaylee wanted to do it, John wanted to make it happen. John dialled his dad's number and waited for someone to answer.

**"Hello?"** came Adam's voice. **"Hey Addy, is dad there?"** John asked. **"Yeah sure hold on a sec."** Adam said he passed the phone over to Shawn. **"Hey son, what's up?"** Shawn asked. **"Just wondering if it would be OK if I came over with Lee for a swim today?" **John asked. **"Yeah sure, I know Adam is inviting Chris over so it's no problem. Just come over."** Shawn said, John smiled. **"Thanks dad, we'll see you in a bit."** John said ending the call.

John smiled as Kaylee walked into the kitchen dressed for the day. She was in her White and Yellow Floral Linen-Blend Sundress and her Yellow and Cork Stride Rite Wakely Sandals. John grabbed her comb and did her hair.

He made her a bowl of cereal and then went and showered and dressed for the day. He dressed in his Gray Affliction High Profile Cargo Shorts, his White, Blue and Black Affliction Performance Team Performance Shirt and his Black and Blue Reef Thermo Ahi Flip Flops.

Once he was dressed John packed them a bag with their swimsuits and towels and things and headed downstairs, he had a coffee and cleaned up from Kaylee's breakfast and then grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed out to his car. They got in and John drove them to Hunter's and Shawn's house. They got there and got out and Kaylee ran inside and said hello to everyone.

John followed her in and put the bag down and said his hello's to Hunter, Shawn, Adam, Randy and Chris. Randy smiled at John he was so glad he came over and to make it even better he was going to be able to see John without a shirt on. He couldn't wait. John sat down in the kitchen and Shawn looked at him.

"Have you eaten?" he asked, John shook his head. "Nah I just had a coffee." John said, Shawn nodded and plated up some food for John, he was always worried about John, he had so much on his plate and Shawn just wanted to make sure his son was taking care himself.

"Thanks dad." John said Shawn smiled and nodded, he saw Chris walk into the kitchen and he excused himself and left the two best friends alone. "Hey Jay," Chris said, John looked over at him and nodded. "I was hoping we could have a chat?" Chris asked, John swallowed his food. "About?" he asked as he took a sip of juice.

"Your brother and myself." Chris said, John looked at him and sighed. "Sure." John said, "I know you two have this unsaid rule about not dating each other's friends and I respect that I do. On the other hand I can't help myself. I really like Adam and I have feelings for him, real feelings and you know me I am not one to easily jump into something but I really like Adam and I think we could have a future together." Chris said.

"Adam won't go any further without your consent. He loves you and respects you too much to hurt you. So can I have your OK to date Adam?" Chris asked, John listened to everything Chris had to say and he had to admit that Chris sounded sincere and John didn't want Adam to be alone and hurt and John had no room to judge he made out with Randy last night, if he told Chris no then he would be a hypocrite.

"You can date him, but I warn you Jericho, you fuck with him, or hurt him, I will hurt you." John warned him, Chris smiled. "I promise I won't hurt him, I never could." Chris said, John smiled and slapped Chris on the back. "Then go for it." John said, Chris smiled. "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" Adam squealed as he ran in and hugged his brother tight, John grunted and laughed. "Get off me," he said laughing, Adam smiled. "Thank-you Jay." Adam said, John smiled at him. "Go leave me to eat in peace." John said, Adam smiled as Chris took his hand and they walked away. John sat there and finished his food, he got up and put his dishes in the dishwasher and cleaned up a bit.

"I missed you last night." Randy said from behind him, John smiled. "I missed you too Randy." John said, Randy smiled and went to lean in to kiss him but John moved away. "Not here, anyone could see." John said. "So? Don't you want people to know you're with me?" Randy asked. "I do, but I need to tell Adam first, he deserves to hear it from me, I don't like making out in front of my daughter either." John said, Randy nodded. "Wanna go for a swim then?" Randy asked. "Yeah. Give me a sec to get changed." John said, Randy leaned in and went to peck John, but a loud "DADDY!" being called snapped them from their movements. John turned and looked at his daughter. "Can I swim now?" Kaylee asked, John nodded.

"Sure baby your suit is in the bag by the door." John told her Kaylee smiled and went to get changed. She went into the bathroom and changed into her Yellow Ruffle-Tiered Tankini. John put some sunscreen on her and then went and got changed into his Lime Green Affliction Break Boardshorts. He walked downstairs and Randy licked his lips and groaned John was fucking hot. John looked over Randy's body and smiled, he looked amazing in his Black and Orange Affliction Death Spade Boardshorts. "Let's go." John said Randy smiled and they headed out to the pool. The whole family was out there enjoying the sunshine and the water. John dove into the pool and he went over to his daughter and grabbed her and spun her around, Kaylee giggled and John smiled, he loved hearing her laugh. It was the most precious sound in the world. Randy sat on the step with Adam and smiled seeing John and Kaylee together. "He's an awesome dad" Randy commented. Adam smiled. "Yeah he is. He has really stepped up. When Wade left I don't think he thought he could do the job of two parent's but he has." Adam said Randy nodded.

"What was Wade like?" Randy asked, Adam shrugged. "He was OK I guess, he wasn't into family gatherings he was different. I don't know how to explain it, but I didn't like him. Yes he gave us all Kaylee but we barely knew him." Adam said. Randy nodded. "Did you like Phil?" Randy asked. "He was OK, but I knew he wasn't the one. I just want my brother to be happy and in love and I want Kaylee to have a family again. They both deserve it more than anything else in the world." Adam said, Randy smiled, he wanted to tell Adam right then. He really did. He didn't think he could hold it in any longer. "Adam there's something I wanna tell you." Randy said, Adam smiled at his friend. "Yeah what is it?" Adam asked. Randy took a deep breath. "John and I are together." Randy said. Adam's eyes went wide and he gaped at Randy, he couldn't believe this. "How could you!" Adam shouted and he stormed off into the house.

Everyone looked at where Adam was, John swam over to Randy. "What happened?" John asked. Randy looked at John.

"I told him about us." Randy confessed, John's eyes went wide. "I told you I wanted to tell him, I know Adam I would have been able to soften the blow Randy." John said. Randy looked down he felt so bad right now.

"I am sorry, we were just talking about how good of a dad you are and I just blurted it out I am so sorry John." Randy said, John nodded. "It's OK, Adam will be OK. Just next time listen to me." John said, Randy nodded and smiled, he was glad John wasn't pissed off at him.

John went to walk into the house but Shawn stopped him, he figured this was a father/son moment and he needed to talk some sense into his son.

Shawn walked in and saw Adam in the kitchen eating ice cream out of the tub, a thing he did when upset.

Shawn walked in and sat beside him.

"I don't wanna talk about it. John and Randy both betrayed me." Adam said shovelling more ice cream into his mouth. Shawn sighed.

"You listen...you did the same thing, your brother wasn't happy about it, but he wanted your happiness first and he saw that being with Chris made you happy...if he wants to try with Randy, who are you to say no? You can't be a hypocrite Adam..." Shawn said, Adam sighed, he saw Shawn's point. "I know, I am being an ass." Adam said, Shawn nodded.

"Yes you are. You need to make it right" Shawn said, Adam smiled and nodded.

He put the ice cream away and went out by the pool he saw John and Randy sitting on the step talking. He walked over to them and sat down.

"I'm sorry I overreacted, It was just a shock. I am OK with this, but Randy don't hurt my brother or niece and John don't hurt my friend." Adam warned them John and Randy smiled.

"Thanks Addy." John said, Adam smiled.

Adam went over to Chris and left John and Randy alone.

"You won't hurt me will you?" Randy asked, John shook his head. "No I won't." John said, Randy smiled at him.

"So I was thinking maybe we could do something tonight?" Randy asked.

"I go home tomorrow afternoon so I want to spend some time with you" Randy said, John smiled.

"Sure, but I have Kaylee. So you have to involve her." John said.

"Of course. Maybe I can come over and we can watch some movies or something?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Sounds perfect Randy." John said, Randy smiled at him. They went back to swimming, John sat there and watched Kaylee and Randy interact and he smiled, they looked so cute together.

"So you and Randy?" Hunter asked sitting beside his son. John nodded.

"Yeah I tried to deny him but I couldn't anymore." John said, Hunter smiled. "Treat him well kid, Adam will not let you hurt him." Hunter said, John nodded.

"Yeah I know. I don't want to hurt him dad. I don't. But I am worried. I mean what if he hurts me? I don't think Kaylee and I would handle another heartbreak, it's just been one hard year." John said, he hated this year, he had to deal with Wade, then Phil. He just hoped Randy would treat him and Kaylee how they deserved to be treated. "I think he will treat you well. He loves you kid. I can see it in his eyes." Hunter said, John smiled at his dad. "How is Phil going?" Hunter asked. "OK I guess. I haven't spoken to him for a few days. I think Colt is looking after him. I don't think Phil wants me around a lot." John said, Hunter nodded. "Have you two discussed what will happen when the baby is born?" Hunter asked, John shook his head.

"Nope. I don't know what the hell is going to happen. I know we will have to have the conversation, but for right now I am putting it off." John said Hunter sighed, he hoped John and Phil would come to some sort of arrangement. John kept watching Kaylee and Randy and smiled, they looked like they would get along great which John was glad of, after Phil he had decided that he couldn't date someone his daughter didn't like. Kaylee was his number one priority in his life, she had to come first always, that was something that would never change. "Hey." Randy said popping up in front of John. John smiled at him. "Hey yourself. You having fun?" John asked, Randy nodded. "Yeah Kaylee is an amazing kid." Randy said, John smiled. "Yeah she is." John said, Randy smiled. "Can I ask you something?" Randy asked, John looked at him and nodded. "Yeah sure what?" John asked. "The baby with Phil, how is that going to work? I mean I just need to know where I fit in" Randy said. John sighed.

"Ran, I don't know yet. Phil and I haven't sat down and talked this out, but just know that I want you in my life and in my kids' lives. Believe me when I say that." John said, Randy smiled at him. "I just don't want you to forget about me." Randy said, John shook his head and pulled Randy closer. "That could never happen, but I have to ask, can you handle being with someone who has a seven year old and a another baby on the way?" John asked. "You're young and you're going to be like a step dad to these kids. I need to know that you're not going to get spooked or anything." John said, Randy smiled. "I know what I am getting into John, and I want this. I am mature for my age, you can count on me to handle this."

"I want to be with you and I know being with you comes with Kaylee and the new baby. But I promise I am ready." Randy said John smiled at him and kissed him softly. "Good." John said, Randy smiled he was so glad that John had questioned him about this. He loved him so much already, he knew John wouldn't feel the same yet, but Randy knew he loved John he really did and he couldn't wait to see where their relationship was headed.

He just hoped that he and John would have a good, strong and long relationship.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	7. Next Step

**FINDING Mr. RIGHT **

**A MONTH LATER**

John and Randy were doing good with their relationship, it was going along really well. Chris and Adam were also doing as well as them. John walked up to his front door holding Randy's hand, they had just been out on an amazing romantic date, John took him out because Randy was going back to school the next day. Kaylee was with Hunter and Shawn and John was really enjoying his time with Randy, he was falling for him hard and he was excited to be with Randy. "You sure you don't want me to take you home?" John asked. "No, I wanna come in" Randy said, John nodded and smiled. He unlocked the door and walked inside, he turned off the alarm and set it again and locked the door behind him. "Do you want something to drink?" John asked, Randy shook his head. "No, I just wanna sit with you for a while." Randy said, John smiled and nodded and they went over to the couch and switched on the TV and Randy cuddled up against John and they watched the TV together.

"Do you need to check in on Kaylee?" Randy asked. "No, she is fine with my parent's they're the only ones I trust one hundred percent with her." John said, Randy nodded. "Who rang you during dinner?" Randy asked. "Oh it was just Phil. He wants me to go over there sometime this week to help him put the nursery together." John said. "We need to talk things through. We need to come up with a plan on what is going to happen." John said, Randy nodded. "Should I be jealous?" Randy asked. "No, I don't want Phil. I want you." John said, Randy smiled at him, glad of the answer. "So how is school?" John asked. "It's good, getting there you know." Randy said. "I just wish I went to school closer to you, it's so annoying having to find time on weekends." Randy said, John nodded. "You have summer break soon baby then we can spend a lot more time together." John said Randy nodded. "I know but my folks have been on at me about going to St. Louis for break. I don't want to though. I wanna be with you" Randy said, John nodded. "It's up to you Ran, you make the choice. I would love to have you here with me but if you want to go see your family I won't mind." John said, Randy smiled at him. "Thank-you baby." Randy said John nodded and smiled at him.

"You wanna go to bed?" John asked, Randy nodded, they went up to John's room and they stripped down to their underwear and got into bed, Randy looked at John as they laid there and he leaned in and kissed him deeply. John moaned into the kiss and pulled Randy closer and took control of it. They broke apart looking at one another. "I am ready." Randy said. John looked at him. "Are you sure Randy?" John asked, he needed to make sure that John was ready for sex. "I am ready. I love you John, and I know you don't love me yet, but I know that in time you will. I just want to be with you. I want you to be my first, even if we don't last, I won't regret this." Randy said, John reached up and caressed Randy's face. "Thank-you." He said, he leaned in and kissed Randy softly. John chucked the covers off of them and he straddled Randy's lap and he leaned down and kissed him passionately. Randy wrapped his arms around John's back and pulled John closer to him, John broke the kiss and kissed his way to Randy's neck and he started licking and biting at the neck.

Randy arched his neck and gave John more room to work with John bit and sucked on Randy's flesh and Randy moaned, John pulled away and he softly kissed the spot he just bit. He kissed along Randy's shoulder to his collarbone and down his arms before going to his chest and taking Randy's nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. Randy moaned as John bit down on the nipple. John worked his way over to Randy's other nipple and gave it the same treatment, he then went down Randy's body, kissing and licking and biting as he went he came to the band of Randy's boxers and he licked along the band and he palmed Randy's cock through the material. Randy thrusted up and moaned as he felt John's hand on him. John pulled the underwear off and threw them into the corner, he leaned down and he kissed a trail of kisses down Randy's strong thighs, avoiding his cock.

Randy groaned. "Baby." He whined. John looked up with a smirk on his lips. "Yes?" he asked. "Please." He moaned, John looked at him. "What do you want?" John asked. "Fuck, I want you. Please touch me." He moaned, John ran his hands over Randy's thighs and gave them a squeeze. "I am touching you" John said Randy growled. "My cock! touch my cock." he said, John laughed and he leaned in and kissed along the underside of Randy's cock before taking the head into his mouth and giving him a light suck. "You want me to suck you?" John asked Randy bit his lip and nodded. "Fuck yes," he moaned, John smiled and he took Randy into his mouth, inch by inch. Randy groaned as John took him into his mouth, it felt so amazing, yes he had been blown before but this was different, this was someone he loved.

John bobbed his head up and down sucking Randy and Randy was moaning loudly it felt amazing. John pulled away from Randy's cock and he looked at him he crawled back up his body and kissed him, Randy responded to the kiss eagerly. "I…." Randy said, John looked at him. "What is it beautiful?" John asked him. "I wanna suck your cock," Randy said, John nodded and he sat up against the headboard and looked at Randy. "Go for it." He said, Randy licked his lips and he pulled John's underwear off John's hard cock sprung out from its confines and Randy leaned down and took John into his mouth. John rested his hand on Randy's shoulders and rubbed them, letting Randy know he was doing an amazing job. John groaned as Randy sucked him off.

"Fuck baby…so good." John moaned, Randy moaned around his cock and John lurched forward burying his cock in Randy's mouth. Randy sucked a bit more before pulling away, John kissed him and he crawled back down Randy's body and moved so they were in the 69 position. Randy took John's cock into his mouth and John did the same with Randy's. John sucked Randy for a few minutes before pulling off and spreading Randy's ass cheeks. He licked his lips as he saw Randy's virgin hole there for him. John spat on Randy's hole and licked his finger before slowly inserting it into Randy's ring. Randy winced a bit and stiffened up. John caressed him and he relaxed a bit and John slid his finer all the way into Randy's hot hole. John slid his finger in and out of Randy stretching him. "You OK?" John asked his lover Randy nodded and kept sucking John off. John was so glad that Randy wasn't feeling any pain at the moment, he pulled out his finger and went back in with two and he scissored him and made him wider for him, "Baby." Randy whined. "You ready?" John asked, Randy nodded. He rolled off of John and got on his hands and knees and John sat on his knees behind him.

"If you want me to stop let me know OK?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled. "OK." He said, John smiled at him. He ran his hands down Randy's back and made him relax. He spat on his cock and lubed it up a bit more before lining himself up with Randy's hole. Randy took a deep breath as he felt John's cock at his entrance, he was scared but so ready for this. "You sure?" John asked once again, Randy turned around and looked at John and nodded. "Definitely." He said, John smiled and slowly slid into Randy past the tight ring and he seethed himself inside of Randy. Randy groaned at the feeling of filling full for the first time, it hurt a little, he waited for Randy to feel OK. Randy nodded and John pulled out and went back in, he started off at a slow pace he wanted to ease Randy into it. "Feels good?" John asked.

"Fuck yes baby….Feels so good." Randy moaned, "I know baby, you feel so damn good back here too, you're so hot and tight." John told him Randy pushed back onto John's cock and John laid him down flat and he laid on him and he thrusted into him harder and faster, hitting Randy's prostate dead on and making him cry out into the sheets below him. John leaned his head down and kissed at Randy's neck. "So amazing baby….." John moaned into his ear, Randy turned his face and their lips met in a fierce kiss. Needing one another. "You getting close baby?" John asked, Randy nodded, John pulled out and he rolled Randy over and he hooked Randy's legs over his shoulders and thrust back into Randy, he leaned down and kissed his lover as he fucked him hard and fast.

"Love you Johnny….So fucking much." Randy said, he could feel his orgasm fast approaching, John nodded, "Cum for me baby, I wanna see you cum." John said, Randy groaned and he stroked himself a few times before he came hard and fast, John wasn't far behind him, he came seeing stars in his eyes as he emptied his load into Randy's hole. They laid there a moment not letting one another go. John pulled out of Randy making him wince and he laid beside him, Randy curled up with him. "That was amazing thank-you Johnny." Randy said, John smiled at him and he held him as they drifted off to sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	8. BIG Mistake

**FINDING Mr. RIGHT **

**A MONTH LATER**

Phil was 7 months along in his pregnancy and today John would be going over to his place to help him put the furniture together for the nursery. Colt was away on business. John didn't mind doing it he wanted to be involved, he really did. He had missed out on so much in the pregnancy. John got out of bed and made it and then headed to the bathroom. He had a shower before getting ready for the day. He dressed for the day in his Nike League Athletic Shorts, his Grey and Blue Nike Just Do It Stealth Tee and his Grey and Blue Nike Flex Experience Running Shoes. Once he was dressed he headed out the door and into Kaylee's room.

He smiled seeing his daughter dressed for the day. She was dressed in her Floral Tiered Skirt, her Belted Mock-Layer Friendship Top and her White Wedge Sandals. Today Kaylee was going out to brunch with Hunter, Shawn, Chris, Adam and Randy. John had wanted to go but he thought helping Phil out would be a much better way to spend his time. "Lets go baby." John said, holding out his hand. Kaylee took it and they headed downstairs and out to the car. They got in and headed to Shawn and Hunter's. "Why aren't you coming daddy?" Kaylee asked. "I am helping Phil with the nursery for the baby." John said Kaylee nodded. They got to Hunter's and Shawn's and got out and headed inside. Kaylee went and saw her grandparent's while John went to say a quick hello to Randy. Randy looked at John and smiled.

"This is what you're wearing to brunch?" he asked, John shook his head. "No you know I'm not coming right? I am going over to Phil's to help him with the nursery. I told you this last night." John said.

"Oh shit, I forgot, sorry baby." Randy said, John nodded and he walked over to him and kissed him. "I gotta go. I'll come see you later OK?" John said, Randy nodded and smiled. John said his goodbye's to his daughter and headed out the door.

He got into the car and drove over to Phil's place. He got there and Phil let him in.

"You look good." John said, Phil nodded. "Yeah I am getting the rest I need. I can't wait until he is here." Phil said, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I know. Me either. So what do I have to do today?" John asked. "Uh put the crib together, the change table and some other things, is that OK?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I am here for you Phil. I want to help." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. John got right to work helping Phil with the crib he was sweating and his muscles were straining. Phil watched John work and he licked his lips, he looked so good and Phil was gagging for some sex, his hormones were wild and he wanted and needed John.

**HOURS LATER**

John finished working and he sat on the couch relaxing. Phil went over to John and he sat beside him. He leaned in and he kissed John. John was shocked and pulled away.

"I can't. I'm with Randy." John said. "Please John. I need you. No one has to know. Please John. Do this for me." Phil said, John sighed, he didn't know what to do. Phil reached down and he caressed John's cock through his shorts.

"Please?" Phil asked, John sighed and stood up. Phil went to his knees and he pulled John's shorts off of him and he took his cock into his mouth. Phil caressed John's balls in his hands as he bobbed up and down on John's cock, John groaned as Phil took his cock into his mouth and out again, it felt so nice. He knew in the back of his head that this shouldn't be happening, but there was always something about Phil that John couldn't say no to.

Phil pulled away and stroked John a few times before taking the head into his mouth and sucking on it, John moaned loudly and bucked into Phil's mouth, Phil groaned around John's cock, he loved it and he was getting his needs met.

"Hands and knees." John told him, Phil did so and got on his hands and knees on the couch. John moaned as he saw Phil's ass. He rubbed it a few times and slapped it, he spread his cheeks and ran his finger along the crack and he circled Phil's hole.

John spat on his hole and he circled it once more before slowly sliding his index finger inside of Phil's hole. John slid his finger into Phil all the way to the knuckle. He then began moving his finger in and out of Phil.

Phil moaned as John's finger fucked him like a small dick. John pulled his finger out and went back in with two, Phil moaned loudly as John scissored him and stretched him.

"Enough John, please fuck me already." Phil moaned, John smiled and he grabbed a condom from Phil's stash and he slid it on, he spat on his cock and lubed it up before positioning himself at Phil's entrance.

"You ready?" John asked Phil nodded and gripped onto the arm of the couch a John pushed his length inside of him, until he was balls deep inside of him. John waited for Phil to get comfortable before he started thrusting slowly in and out of him, it was different this time, Phil was pregnant and John didn't want to hurt him or the baby.

They were his main concerns at the moment, not Randy his boyfriend. Who was going to be devastated when he found out about John's indiscretion.

"Feels so good John, I am not gonna last, you are gonna make me cum baby." Phil said, John groaned at Phil's words.

He reached around and took Phil's cock in his hand and he stroked him in time with his thrusts. Phil groaned and moaned as his climax approached.

"Oh yes! FUCK!" he screamed as he came all over the couch. John was only a minute behind him cumming into the condom. John pulled out slowly and he threw the condom in the trash he sat there for a minute with his head In his hands, he couldn't believe he had just cheated on Randy it was so wrong. John got up and he got dressed again. Phil watched him.

"You don't have to tell him." Phil said. "Yeah I do. I can't hold this back from him, he deserves to know he deserves to be with someone who he can trust. I seriously don't know what the fuck is wrong with me, I keep fucking things up." John said, he finished dressing and he headed out the door.

He went to the bar near his dad's house and he had a few stuff drinks before heading over to Hunter and Shawn's place to break Randy's heart.

John got to Hunter and Shawn's house and parked outside, he saw that they were home and he sighed. He got out of his car and headed inside. Kaylee ran up to him and hugged him, John smiled at her and kissed her. "Where's Randy?" John asked Hunter. "Up in the room with Adam." Hunter said, John nodded and headed upstairs. He walked into the room and Adam and Randy smiled at him. "Addy, can I have a minute alone with Randy?" John asked, Adam nodded and left them alone, he knew by the look on John's face that something had happened and it wasn't a good something. John sat down on the bed and Randy went to kiss him but John stopped him. "I have to tell you something." John said, Randy nodded. "OK, is everything OK baby?" he asked. "No its not." John said, Randy frowned.

"Tell me then." He said, he was worried. "Today at Phil's something happened" John said. "Is he OK, did something happen to the baby?" Randy asked. "No, its nothing like that." John said, Randy just looked at him. John looked back at him and kissed him. "I slept with Phil." John said, Randy's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open in shock. "You what?!" he exclaimed. "I slept with him, he came onto me and I don't know why but I didn't tell him to stop. I allowed it to happen." John said. "I regretted it as soon as it was over Ran, I am so fucking sorry that I did this and that I hurt you. I never wanted to." John said, Randy sat there with tears streaming down his face. "I hate you." Randy snapped at him, John nodded. "You have every right to Randy. I am so sorry I hurt you baby." John said he went to touch Randy but Randy pushed him away.

"Don't touch me right now. I can't even look at you John. I can't believe you would do something so hurtful to me." Randy said, John sighed, he had nothing to say. "We're through. I can't be with a cheater." Randy said, John nodded. "I know." John said. "For what its worth, I was falling in love with you." John said, he got up and headed out the bedroom door, he went to the lounge room and he started grabbing all of Kaylee's things. "You son of a bitch!" Adam screamed as he stormed down the stairs, Hunter, Shawn, Chris and Kaylee all looked at him. "Don't Adam, not in front of Kaylee" Randy said, Adam sighed. "Lee can you go out and play?" Adam asked, Kaylee looked at her dad. "Its OK baby go." John said, Kaylee nodded.

"How could you do that to him, he fucking loves you and you treat him like shit and go and fuck Phil? The man who fucking tore you in two." Adam said, he walked over to John and slapped him hard across the face. "I hate you. You and I are no longer brothers." He snapped and walked off. Chris went after him, John sighed. "Kitchen now." Hunter said to his oldest son. John sighed and went into the kitchen. "You slept with Phil?" Hunter asked, John nodded. "Yeah. It just happened and I don't know why I didn't stop it." John said, Hunter shook his head, he was so disappointed in his son. "John, you better make up your damn mind...either you are with Phil or not, it isn't fair to Randy. Son, I can tell that Randy loves you dearly...If you aren't serious about Randy you need to end it now before its too late." Hunter said.

"He ended it with me." John said sadly. "I am gonna go. I need to be alone." John said, Hunter nodded. "You'll get through this." Hunter said, John nodded. He walked outside and saw Adam playing with Kaylee. He walked over to his daughter. "Time to go." He said Kaylee smiled and hugged her uncle and ran to the car. "You dirty dog." Adam said taking another shot at John. John walked over to him. "Watch it Adam. You keep going and you won't be seeing my daughter EVER again." John snapped. Adam was shocked. John had never talked to him like that before an it scared him. John turned away and walked off to the car, he got in and drove away to his place. He got home and headed inside. He sat down in the lounge and sighed to himself he was such and idiot. He grabbed his computer and he started searching for somewhere he and Kaylee could go to get away.

No one wanted him there right now and he had a load of holiday pay. So he thought he and Kaylee should get away. Adam hated him, Randy hated him, John didn't want to see Phil and Hunter and Shawn were in the middle of it all. So John thought it would be the best time to get away and have some father/daughter time. John booked he and Kaylee and room in Corpus Christi and he went upstairs. He walked into Kaylee's room and pulled out a suitcase. "Pack some clothes baby we're going away for a week." John said, Kaylee smiled at her dad. She was happy to be going away. John went into his own room and he packed some things up. He finished packing and took his case downstairs. He was about to go up to Kaylee when the doorbell rang, John frowned and answered it. It was Phil with Colt. "Hey, come in. Is everything OK?" John asked, Phil and Colt sighed.

"No, we need to tell you something." Colt said. "Are you going somewhere?" Phil asked. "Yeah I need to get away for a week." John said, Phil nodded.

"So what's up?" John asked. "I've been hiding something from you and I know it was wrong but I was scared." Phil said. "The baby isn't yours. Its Colt's. I was sleeping with him when we were together." Phil said, John was shocked. He couldn't believe this.

So he just fucked up his and Randy's relationship with the guy who wasn't his baby daddy. "Fucking hell Phil." John said. "I'm so sorry John." He said. "I'll pay you back all the money you spent. I promise." He said.

"Get out. Just send me a cheque, I don't want to see you ever again." John snapped, Phil and Colt left and John sat down, he really needed to get the hell away from this place. "Kaylee, come on!" John called, Kaylee came down. "OK lets go." John said, they headed out to the car and got in and John drove them off. He just needed to be away from it all for a while.

**HOURS LATER**

John and Kaylee arrived at the hotel and were comfortable in their suite. It had all the amenities you would need. It was amazing. Kaylee was happy and John could feel the stress falling from his body. John grabbed the hotel phone and called his dad. He needed to let them know where he was.

**"Hello?" **Hunter answered. **"Hey dad its me." **John said. **"Hey son, is everything OK?" **Hunter asked. **"Yeah I just wanted to let you know that I am taking the week off."** John said. **"OK then, I'll come and see you tomorrow." **Hunter said.

**"You can't, Lee and I aren't there. I packed us up and we left we're in Corpus Christi for the week." **John said. **"Shit, OK then. Are you sure you're OK?" **Hunter asked. **"Yeah dad. I have to go but I will see you soon." **John said hanging up the phone.

**MEANWHILE**

Hunter walked back to the dinner table and sat down. "What's wrong?" Adam asked. "That was John, he packed himself and Kaylee up and left." Hunter said. "Where is he?" Randy asked, even though John broke his heart he still loved him.

"He is in Corpus Christi. He needs some time. I think something more has happened and I am worried." Hunter said, "Good riddens" Adam said. "Enough." Hunter growled. "I know John did wrong but he is your brother. You do NOT talk about him like that understand me?" Hunter asked, Adam nodded. Hunter sat there, he knew something was going on with John and he was worried that he wasn't ever going to come back.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	9. Going Home

**FINDING Mr. RIGHT **

**A WEEK LATER**

John sighed as he got ready for the day, he and Kaylee were back in Texas and today John was going over to Hunter's and Shawn's because he had to work. He was going to take Kaylee to school and then head over there, John knew Adam would be there, but he didn't know about Randy.

He missed Randy a lot but John knew that Randy would never forgive him so John was just going to try and get over him, he knew he wouldn't move on from him in a long while, he was still feeling a lot of bitterness from the betrayal of Phil.

John didn't know how he would ever get over that but he had decided that he didn't want to have anymore kids. Kaylee was more than enough for him. John dried off from his shower and grabbed his clothes and got dressed.

He dressed in his Rock and Republic Destroy Bootcut Jeans, his Black Rock and Republic Slubbed Henley and his Rock and Republic Boots. Once he was dressed he headed downstairs to make Kaylee some breakfast he made her some toast and some fruit.

"Kaylee breakfast!" John called up to her, Kaylee came downstairs ready for school a minute later. She was dressed in her White Rhinestone Leggings, her Black Rock and Republic Tiered Scooter, her Pink, Black and White Rock and Republic Heart Breaker Crop Top and Tank Set and her Pink Hello Kitty Ballet Flats.

"Morning daddy" she said as she sat down to eat. John smiled. "Morning baby girl, are you excited to go to school?" John asked. "Yeah it should be fun." Kaylee said, John smiled.

"Daddy can I ask you something personal?" Kaylee asked. "Sure baby." John said. "Why isn't Randy here anymore?" Kaylee asked John sighed. "Daddy screwed up big time and I hurt Randy really bad so he isn't going to be here anymore. I'm sorry I ruined it for the both of us." John said, Kaylee nodded. "That's OK, but no more men daddy. It hurts when they leave." She said, John nodded.

"I promise you, from now on it will be just us two." John said, Kaylee smiled. "OK." She said. John smiled at her, even though she was only 7 she was so mature, she had to be she had gone through so much in her short life. Kaylee finished off breakfast and John cleaned up and they headed out the door.

They got into John's car and John drove Kaylee to school. "Be good and I will see you out here at three OK?" John asked her. "OK love you." She said kissing John on the cheek.

"Love you too." John said as she got out of the car and slammed the door. John watched her go into school and then he headed over to his dad's house. He was nervous about being there and seeing his family, but John had a job to do, he had to train the new horses today and he was welcoming the distraction from his life. He got to the ranch and pulled in and he parked by the house.

He got out and he took a deep breath and walked inside, he went to the kitchen to get a coffee, but stopped when he saw, Hunter, Shawn, Adam and Chris having breakfast in there.

"John! you're back" Shawn said going over to him and hugging him. John smiled and hugged him. "Yeah Kaylee needed to get back to school. So we came back." John said. He went to the coffee pot and poured himself some coffee. "You don't have to worry Randy isn't here, he decided to stay at school for the week." Adam said

"But he will be here next week, for the term break, for a week, Randy's parents will be out of the country and they already said he could come stay here." Adam said.

"Its fine Adam, I'll make myself scarce next week while he is here. I will only be here to work, I know you all hate me right now, and you should. I did the wrong thing and it screwed up my life and Kaylee's life." John said.

"That's deep, what's going on John?" Hunter asked, John sighed. "I guess I should tell you all now, the baby that Phil is carrying isn't mine. He's been lying to me the whole time." John said.

When Adam heard this his anger came up to the surface, but then he looked at his brother and he realised John was really hurting over this, he knew how excited John had been about having another child and now it had all been a lie. Phil had played him to have sex with him, hell Phil had been playing him the whole time.

John looked at them and headed out to the porch and sat on the steps. Adam got up and went out there with him and sat beside him. "I'm sorry he did that to you." Adam said John nodded.

"I should have gotten a paternity test when he told me, but I was just so happy, I mean I was going to have a son and now I don't even know how to tell my daughter that Phil had lied to us, how do I tell Kaylee she isn't going to have a brother?" John asked. "I don't know Jay. I just don't know." Adam said.

"I seriously fucked everything up. I screwed up our brotherly relationship, dad is so disappointed in me and I lost the one guy who really loved me, and I can't get any of it back. My life is a mess. The only good thing I have going right now is Kaylee. If it wasn't for her, I don't think I would be here right now" John said, Adam sighed, hearing his brother sounding so upset really broke his heart.

"You really hurt Randy Jay, you did. You broke his heart. He's tried to move on, he's gone out on dates but they're not you. He loves you that's not going to change anytime soon." Adam said.

"He may love me Adam but he'll never forgive me and he will never really trust me again. If I was in his shoes I wouldn't trust him." John said, Adam nodded. "Yeah the trust will be a hard thing to get back but you can get it

back if you want it John. Do you want Randy?" Adam asked. "Of course I do, I love him, I only just realised that I love him a few days ago and I know it's a little too late. But I do. I love him more than I've loved any other man. I hate that I hurt him." John said.

Adam nodded. "I'll talk to him, that's all I can do Jay, but if he forgives you, you can't hurt him again. He can't be hurt again. He's had a hard time in relationships before you. His ex was an asshole who cheated on him a lot and I am pretty sure he used to beat on Randy as well. Just promise me you won't hurt him again, because if you do, I can't be your brother anymore." Adam said. "I know Addy. I love him so much. I promise not to hurt him." John said, Adam smiled.

"Well when I go back to school. I will talk to him and see if he will give you another chance." Adam said.

"Thanks Addy, this means a lot to me." John said, Adam nodded. "You're my brother and I love you." He said.

John sat there, he just hoped that somehow Randy would be able to forgive him and give him a second chance.

**A WEEK LATER**

John sighed as he got dressed for the day. Today he had work and he knew going v to the ranch meant seeing Randy for the first time since John broke the younger man's heart. Kaylee was going to be spending the day with Shawn baking. She had to do some baking for her class. She had to bake three different things and photograph them and everything. John grabbed his clothes and dressed for the day.

He dressed in his Rock and Republic Devious Straight Jeans, his Blue Rock and Republic Slubbed Henley, his Rock and Republic Boots. He grabbed his Blue and Black Aviator Sunglasses and put them on his head and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs to make Kaylee some food. He made her some French toast and called her down.

She came down a minute later dressed for the day. She was dressed in her Knit Waist Bermuda Denim Shorts, her Blue and Purple Dip Dye Icon Tunic, her White Sweater Ruffle Cardigan and her Blue Rhinestone Snakeskin Sandals.

John smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead and sat down with her and had some breakfast. "Do you have the camera baby?" John asked. "Yep. I can't wait to bake." She said, John smiled at her. "Poppy is excited to spend the day with you too." John said. "Will Randy be there daddy?" she asked.

"Yeah he will." John said. "Do you miss him?" Kaylee asked. "More than anything. I miss him so much kiddo, but I have to deal with it. I hurt him." John said, Kaylee nodded. "Daddy, when will my baby brother be here?" Kaylee asked John sighed and looked at her.

"Baby I have to tell you something, your baby brother isn't coming anymore." John said. "Why not, is he sick or something?" she asked. "No baby, the baby wasn't mine, Phil lied to me about it." John said.

"Why would he do that?" Kaylee asked. "I don't know baby. But its OK. I have you." John said, Kaylee smiled and nodded. "OK daddy." She said, John smiled at her. They finished breakfast and cleaned up and they headed out to the car.

They got in and John drove them to the ranch. They got there and got out and headed inside. They walked into the kitchen and Kaylee went over to Shawn and hugged him ready to bake. "Randy's up in his room." Shawn said when he saw John looking around. John smiled.

"Well I am going to go and train this horse, so have fun and be good and make me something nice to eat." John said, he kissed Kaylee goodbye and headed out to the stables. He saw Hunter standing there by the new horse. "Everything OK dad?" John asked. "Yeah I think so, this one is a bit temperamental." Hunter said, John nodded.

"What's the name?" John asked. "Snow Flake, your daughter named her." Hunter said, John smiled and nodded and he grabbed the Reigns and took the horse out to the paddock to see what she was like walking with someone. John was glad he had to be focussed otherwise his mind would drift to Randy and he didn't want that.

**MEANWHILE**

"So I should just forgive him?" Randy asked Adam as they talked. "No but you have to do something Randy. You're both miserable. He is sad and he is so guilty and he is sorry. He made a mistake and I blame Phil for most of this, he led John on for months and months and broke his heart at the end when the baby was never John's." Adam said.

"What?" Randy asked. "Phil lied to him, the baby was never John's so John lost you and the baby in a week. He's hurting badly. He misses you so much and I know you miss him too. You've gone out on dates, why haven't they gone further?" Adam asked.

"They're not John. They never will be. I love your brother but he hurt me deeply and I don't know what to do here Adam." Randy said.

"The way I see it is you have two options." Adam said. "Which are?" Randy asked. "Either forgive and forget and go back to him and live happily ever after with him and Kaylee." Adam said. "What's option two?" Randy asked.

"Forgive and forget and move on. Don't think about him, don't look at him, don't talk to him, don't have anything to do with him anymore. Because you both can't live like this anymore." Adam said.

"So what's it gonna be Ran?" Adam asked. "I don't know!" he exclaimed flopping onto the bed. He was so torn at what to do.

"For what its worth, John loves you and I KNOW he will never hurt you again. He wants to be with you. But he has Kaylee to think about. He won't wait on you forever." Adam said leaving Randy with that last bit of advice.

Randy sighed and laid on his bed he didn't know what to do. He loved John he did but he had hurt him, Randy just didn't want to be hurt anymore. Randy grabbed his phone and texted John.

**~Can you come up and talk to me please?~** he asked him. A minute later he received a text back. **~Be there in ten.~ **John sent and Randy smiled. Ten minutes later and John was at the door. Randy got up and let him in and John sat down on the chair in the room. Randy sat down on the bed and they both looked at one another.

"Are you sorry for cheating on me?" Randy asked. "More than anything else in the world. I am a fool I threw away the second most important person to me and I hate myself for it." John said Randy smiled.

"I've missed you John. So much. I hated you at first but I was an idiot. Phil played you. Adam filled me in on everything about the baby and I am sorry the baby was never yours. I know how much you wanted to be a daddy again." Randy said.

"Yeah it was hard, but telling Kaylee was harder." John said, Randy smiled. "I forgive you or cheating on me John I do." Randy said. "Thankyou." John said. "But you can't be with me right?" John asked. "No, not at all. I want to be with you so much. I am just scared." Randy said.

"I understand and all I can say is that I won't hurt you but I have to get that trust back. I know it won't be easy." John said. Randy smiled. He got up and went over to John and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around John's neck and kissed him softly.

"Don't ever do it to me again." Randy said. "I promise I won't. I love you Randy." John said, Randy smiled, John had finally said it. "I love you too." Randy said kissing him again, he hoped this time he and John would last.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	10. Proposal

**FINDING Mr. RIGHT **

**A MONTH LATER**

Things were going well with John and Randy, things were somewhat back to normal. They were spending their weekends with one another and they were including Kaylee in on their time as well.

Kaylee and Randy were bonding great and they were getting closer and closer every time they spent time with one another. Tonight they were all going to Hunter's and Shawn's for a dinner, it was a special dinner. No one had any idea why it was special but they were all going. John showered and dressed for the night.

He dressed in his Rock and Republic Platinum Bootcut Jeans, his Black Rock and Republic Siro Henley, his Black Rock and Republic Open-Bottom Faux-Leather Jacket and his Rock and Republic High-Top Sneakers. Once he was dressed he headed down the hall to make sure Kaylee was ready.

He walked into her room and smiled seeing her dressed for the night. She was dressed in her Levi's Taylor Bootcut Jeans, her Floral Knit Dolman Top, her Rock and Republic Moto Jacket and her Candie's Gladiator Sandals. John smiled at her and hugged and kissed her.

"Lets go baby." John said, Kaylee smiled at him. They headed downstairs and John grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and they headed out to the car and got in. John drove them to Hunter's and Shawn's. They got there, got out and headed inside. John smiled at his family and he went over to Randy and gave him a kiss. Randy smiled when they broke away and he hugged and kissed Kaylee hello.

John sat down on the couch and pulled Randy on top of him, Randy laughed at him and wrapped his arms around John's neck, John looked around to make sure Kaylee wasn't near him, he didn't like making out with Randy when Kaylee was around. Randy smiled at John and pressed his lips to John's.

John smiled and he slid his tongue into Randy's mouth and their tongues slid together as one. They broke the kiss when they heard a throat clear.

They both looked up and saw Hunter standing there with his arms folded across his chest. John and Randy blushed. "What are you teenagers?" Hunter asked. "Well I am, I don't know what John's issue is." Randy said. John laughed and elbowed Randy.

"Your brother is here. Lets eat." Hunter said, John nodded and pushed Randy off of his lap and got up. They headed into the dining room and sat down ready for dinner. Shawn served them their food then sat down to eat.

"What is this dad?" John asked. "Chicken Piccata with Capers." Shawn said, John smiled and nodded and they got stuck into their food. "So how has everyone been?" Hunter asked.

"Good dad, everything is good. School's tough but its college." Adam said. "Are you struggling?" Shawn asked. "No its just hard to get things done when you don't have the time." Adam said.

"You have to MAKE the time Adam." Hunter said. "Hunter, he is doing as best as he can." Shawn said, Hunter nodded. "Yeah I know. Sorry kid." Hunter said.

"Its fine dad. But its hard. Things have changed since you were in school. Its harder now." Adam said, Hunter nodded.

"I know it is, but John didn't seem to struggle much." Hunter said. "Dad, I did something completely different from Addy. Mine was more hands on, his is all book work." John said defending his brother, Adam smiled at him. "OK sorry. I won't say another word." Hunter said, Shawn smiled at his husband.

"Well while that's been sorted, can I have your attention?" Chris asked, everyone looked at him. "What's going on Chrissy?" Adam asked. "Shh baby." He said, Adam smiled at him.

"I love you Adam so much. I never thought I would ever meet someone so amazing as you. Hell I thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my life." Chris said.

"But then you came into my life and you changed everything. You made the sun shine again. You made my heart beat you made me feel loved and special. Like I was starting a new life with you." Chris said, Adam had tears in his eyes. "I love you more than words can express.

"Adam Joseph Copeland, will you marry me?" Chris asked, he got down on his knee and he opened the box and flashed Adam his $11,000 14k White Gold 1 4/9-ct. T.W. IGL Certified Marquise Cut Diamond Ring Set. Adam looked at Chris and smiled.

"Yes Chris, yes!" Adam said, Chris smiled and hugged him and placed the ring on Adam's finger and they sealed it with a kiss. Everyone got up and hugged them both.

Chris looked at John cautiously. "Congrats." John said, Chris smiled. "Don't hurt him." John told him, Chris smiled. "I won't." Chris said, John smiled at him.

He let them celebrate and he headed outside to have a break. He sat down on the steps and Randy joined him a minute later. "You OK?" Randy asked as he looped his arm with John and rested his head on John's shoulder.

"I guess so. I just never thought Adam would be getting married so young." John said. "Yeah me either but he is happy." Randy said.

"I know he is, but I guess I just thought that I would be further along in my life when Adam got married." John said, Randy frowned. "What do you mean?" Randy asked. "I mean I thought I would be married with kids, all that, but no I am not. I have a seven year old daughter a ruined marriage and I am dating a nineteen year old. Its just not what I envisioned." John said, Randy nodded. "I understand baby but you're happy right?" Randy asked, John nodded.

"Yeah I am, I have my family, my job, my friends, I have you and Kaylee. I couldn't want anything more." John said, Randy smiled.

"Me either, not right now. Maybe in the future we could get married, but not now." Randy said, John smiled, he liked having Randy talking about marriage with him, but he didn't know if he could go there again. It was something he needed to sort out on his own. They rested there together in one another's arms.

"Wanna stay with me tonight?" John asked, Randy looked at him. "No pressure, just stay over. I want to hold you." John said, Randy smiled at him. "Sure baby." Randy said, John smiled. He was glad he had Randy he loved him so much and he looked forward to their future together with Kaylee.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	11. BBQ

**FINDING Mr. RIGHT **

**WEEKS LATER**

John sighed as he woke up, he really wasn't in the mood to be getting up today. Today Hunter and Shawn were throwing a barbecue for Adam and Chris to congratulate them on their engagement, Adam's friend's were coming so were Chris'. John just didn't feel like he wanted to be doing anything today. He would rather stay at home with Kaylee and chill out, but he knew he couldn't. This was his brother and his best friend. He knew he had to put in an appearance and he knew Kaylee really wanted to go as well. So he had to go. He got out of bed and made the bed before heading into his bathroom, he brushed his teeth and shaved before heading to the shower and showering for the day. Once he showered he dried off and got ready for the day.

He dressed in his Rock and Republic Stone Cold Straight Jeans, his Red Roll-Sleeve Slim-Fit T-shirt and his boots. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed down the hall to Kaylee's room, he walked in and smiled seeing her dressed for the day. She was dressed in her White Denim Capris. Her Blue and Purple Flared Jersey Tank, her Grey Chunky Open-Front Cardi and her Black Wedge Sneakers. Together they headed downstairs and had some breakfast. Kaylee ate while John went and checked some emails and he opened the mail that he had yet to open. He needed to make sure there wasn't anything serious in there. He received the child support cheque from Wade and John smiled. This was all Wade would ever do. But it was enough. It was enough to get Kaylee what she needed.

They finished breakfast and headed out the door. They got into John's car and headed to Hunter's and Shawn's. They got there and headed inside. John went to the kitchen and grabbed himself a cup of coffee. "Hey kid." Shawn said walking into the home. John smiled at him. "Hey dad, you look frazzled." John said. "I am, your brother's friend's should be here shortly and I have to get the food ready to be cooked. The pool is getting cleaned right now and your father is out riding with Mark. Its just a bit hectic here this morning. Nothing I can't handle though." Shawn said. "Is there anything I can do?" John asked. "Yeah can you help me prepare the sides?" Shawn asked, John nodded. He got up and went over to Shawn and helped him.

They made Potato casserole, Slaw, Baked Beans, Potato salad, Pasta salad, Onion rings and Corn on the Cob. "Thanks kid, today is going to be busy and loud." Shawn said John nodded. "Well if you need anything I am here. The last thing I want to be doing is hanging around a bunch of 19 year olds, I can only tolerate Adam and Randy." John said, Shawn laughed.

They looked up as Adam and Randy walked into the kitchen. Randy went over to John and hugged and kissed him. John held Randy close as he sat down. "So when are your friend's getting here?" Shawn asked his son.

"Soon. They called and said they'd be here soon." Adam said, Shawn nodded. They suddenly heard a loud horn beeping and Adam smiled.

"That's them!" he said, happily. He ran outside and smiled seeing his and Randy's friends, he went over to them and hugged them. Randy did the same and John didn't like what he was seeing. "Dad, John. This is Roman, Dean, Seth, Ted and Cody." Adam said, John and Shawn smiled. "Hi nice to meet you, please make yourselves at home." Shawn said, John nodded at them.

He looked and saw Chris arriving with their friends and he smiled seeing Dolph, Mike, Alex, Zack, AJ and Kaitlyn. He went over to them and hugged them. "Come on lets get you guys a drink." John said, they headed inside and John got them all a drink each.

They all headed outside, "You kids can drink but only if you plan on staying here the night." Shawn said, "OK thanks Sir.." Dean said. Shawn nodded. "Oh guys, this is my other dad Hunter, and our uncle Mark." Adam said when Hunter and Mark joined them.

John went over to Mark and hugged him. "Where's Steve?" John asked. "He'll be here soon. He's bringing Glenn and Jeff." Mark said, John smiled and nodded. "I wanted to say sorry about Paul." John said, Mark smiled.

"Thanks kid. I'll miss him." Mark said, John smiled and handed him a beer and he sat down. Kaylee came out and frowned seeing all the men there, she headed straight over to her dad and climbed into his lap. "You OK baby?" John asked.

"Who are these people?" she asked. "They're uncle Adam's and uncle Chris' friends." John said. "Hey Lee." AJ said, Kaylee smiled. "Wanna play makeovers with me and aunt Kaitlyn?" she asked.

"Can I daddy?" Kaylee asked, John nodded and smiled. "Sure go for it." John said kissing her on her forehead. She jumped off his lap and headed into the house with AJ and Kaitlyn.

Randy went over to John and sat down in his lap and kissed him quickly. "SO you're Randy's boyfriend then?" Roman asked, John nodded.

"Yeah John, I am Adam's brother." Roman nodded. "Oh right. So you're the one who broke his heart?" Roman asked, John sighed. Randy looked at Roman. "Don't, we have moved past it. I love him and he loves me so leave him alone Roman." Randy said, Roman shrugged.

"I don't know how you could possibly forgive him he slept with another man, a man who wasn't you. It makes no sense to me." Roman said, John sighed. He pushed Randy off of him. "Excuse me." John said. "Yeah walk away." Roman said, John turned and leaned down.

"Keep talking and I will kick your ass, don't think I won't. because you can only push me so far kid. So watch your mouth." John snapped, he turned around and walked off. He didn't want to be around these people anymore.

He walked inside and Randy followed him. "Baby stop." Randy said, John turned and looked at him.

"Why did you tell him?" John asked. "I was upset and he saw me, and he knew because I went on a date with him once. While we were broken up." Randy said. "You dated that asshole?" John asked.

"He's not an asshole Johnny, please listen to me. I know you don't like him and I hate that he said something awful to you, but please understand. I was sad and crushed when you cheated on me, I needed to vent so I did to Roman." Randy said. "Then you dated him." John said. "Yes." Randy told him. "Did you sleep with him?" John asked, Randy's eyes went wide and he shook his head. "No John, never. I would never sleep with someone so quickly. I have only slept with you." Randy said. John nodded.

"I'm sorry he said that to you." Randy said. "I don't want to see him Randy. If I do I will more than likely kick his ass, so I am gonna stay in here for a while, hang with Kaylee and the girls." John said, Randy nodded. "OK, but come out soon OK?" John nodded and smiled.

He kissed Randy and Randy left. John sat down and sighed. He didn't think his cheating would still be an issue, but it was and John wished he could go back in time and change what he did.

John sat down and watched Kaylee play with Kaitlyn and AJ and he smiled. She looked like she was having so much fun. "Johnny!" John heard he looked up and saw Jeff. He smiled and got up and hugged him.

"Hey Jeffro, finally you're here." John said, Jeff smiled and he hugged Kaylee hello. "Lets go get me a drink" jjeff said, John nodded and smiled. They headed outside and John went and got Jeff a beer.

He came back and he saw Roman talking to Jeff, it looked more like flirting though, John sighed and shook his head, this kid was getting on his nerves he knew if Mark saw him flirting with his husband that he would fly off the handle. So John knew he had to handle it.

He went over to them and handed Jeff a beer. Roman looked at John and sighed, he hated John and he wished he and Randy were together, but he knew Randy loved John so there was no hope there, but he thought he would have a chance with the Rainbow haired man, but once again John had to ruin it.

"You might want to run along. If his husband see's you flirting with him you're a dead man." John said. "He wasn't flirting Johnny, he was just being friendly right?" Jeff asked, Roman sighed.

"Nah I was flirting actually." Roman said, "Oh sorry." Jeff said. "But John is right, you don't want to mess with my husband he will kill you and make sure no one finds your body." Jeff said, Roman nodded and left John and Jeff alone. "He's all alone, everyone is paired up but him, its sad." Jeff said, John nodded. "Yeah I know, but what can I do?" John asked. "Call someone." Jeff said, John sighed and pulled out his phone and looked through his contacts. He had no idea who to call right now. He smiled when he saw Sheamus' number.

He called him and invited him, he and Roman looked like polar opposites but stranger things had happened. John waited for Sheamus to arrive and he smiled and introduced him to Roman, they clicked instantly and John smiled.

He went over to Randy and grabbed him by the hand and leaned in. "Want to go upstairs?" John asked, Randy smiled and nodded and they headed inside and up to Randy's room that he stayed in while there and they locked the door.

They kissed and stripped each other of their clothes. John pushed Randy down onto the bed and joined him. "I'll be gentle, promise." John murmured in to the shell of his ear, sending shivers down Randy's spine.

John's fingers skittered over Randy's cock before moving up over his stomach and abs before pushing them in to his own mouth and wetting them generously. Before Randy even had time to register that his fingers were gone, they were back again and pressing inside him.

Randy's body didn't complain until John started to ease a third finger inside, a hot ache running through him but even that couldn't stop him from pushing down the smallest amount. He was breathing heavily through his nose, hung up on every pant that left John's mouth.

"You ready?" John finally whispered, his fingers slowly pulling out of Randy's body and moving to stroke his cock a few times causing Randy to shudder.

Randy nodded, "Yeah, do it." John's hand left his cock again and wrapped around his own, guiding it to Randy's entrance and he didn't even pause before he started pushing inside.

The slow slide of John's cock inside him made Randy gasp and sigh, "Oh, Johnny," he screwed his eyes shut as John slid home.

John's hand returned to Randy's cock and started to stroke him as he rocked his hips slowly, pulling back until only the head of his cock was inside before making the long slide back in. His breath caught in his throat as Randy swallowed him, drawing him inside with a hot, vice grip that squeezed and clenched and made him lose his mind.

The room was dark and silent apart from the gasps and sighs from the two men and the occasional slick slide of flesh. Randy gripped John's hand tighter, biting softly and letting out a quiet groan when John's cock slid over his prostate.

"Oh, god, again," he groaned, his free hand sliding down his body to wrap around John's hand on his cock.

Together they stroked his cock and John let Randy control the pace as John's hips rolled backwards and forwards, sliding over his prostate over and over and feeling the resultant shudder in Randy's breath and body.

Synergy in motion, their bodies slid together and melted in to each other, both driven by the heat coursing through them and the burn that was building and building and filling their heads with a haze they couldn't see through.

Tightly shut eyes and grasping hands and rolling hips, they panted, their bodies moving together effortlessly, easing each other closer to release with each motion and twist and gasp until it became too much but not quiet enough.

"I'm close," John choked out. "Wait, wait," Randy responded, urgent and desperate.

John stilled his hips, pressing deep inside Randy and moving his hand quicker over his lover's cock. He twisted his wrist, tugging and pushing on Randy's cock and thumbing the head until Randy was squeezing and bucking and groaning, burying his face in the crook of John's elbow. "Yeah, that's it, oh Jesus, fuck, Johnny, come with me," Randy sighed, breathless and shaking. John moved again, thrusting his hips slowly, "You ready?" John was holding back desperately, his thighs twitching with the effort.

"Yeah, come on, come," Randy ground out, grinding his body down against John, "oh god, Johnny," he choked out, overcome and moaning incoherently as his mind went in to shut down and he came, clenching hard around John's cock and dragging him over with the heat and the shudder and the desperation in the moans that were torn from his throat. "Ran-, oh, Randy!" John cried out, his hand gripping Randy's hip and pulling him down hard on to his cock as he came violently, burying his face in to Randy's neck. John was still panting when Randy twisted his upper body and kissed him, his arm reaching round to grip the back of John's head. Their tongues played lazily for a few moments before John broke the kiss, still trying to catch his breath. "fuck" John said. Randy grinned. "fuck indeed" John laughed.

"let's sleep now please, I am fucked after that" Randy said John smirked. "you were indeed" John said Randy rolled his eyes and elbowed John in the ribs.

John laughed loudly, "lets sleep" John said Randy nodded and moved closer to John. He loved laying In John's arms. It felt like they were made for each other.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	12. Birthday Plans

**FINDING Mr. RIGHT **

**A MONTH LATER**

John stepped out of the shower and smiled seeing Randy asleep in his bed, it was so nice to have Randy stay over. He quietly went to his closet and picked out his clothes and got dressed for the day.

He dressed in his Cordova Camo Cargo Shorts, his Rock and Republic Steampunk Skull V-Neck Tee and his Nike Renzo Skate Shoes. Once he was dressed John went downstairs to make some breakfast he smiled seeing Kaylee down there on the computer.

"What are you doing baby?" John asked. "Just looking at some clothes and things." Kaylee said. "OK then." John said, Kaylee smiled at him. "What are we doing today daddy?" she asked.

"Well I thought we could go do some grocery shopping just us two, I know we haven't spent much time alone together. I miss my baby." John said, Kaylee beamed at him.

"Cool! I'll go get ready then." She said, John smiled at her as she ran off. He turned back around and continued making some food.

He sat down in front of the computer waiting for the bacon to crisp up. Randy walked in and sat beside him. "Why are you looking at jewellery?" he asked.

"Kaylee's birthday is coming up. I wanted to get her something special. I just don't know what." John said, Randy nodded. "I'm sure whatever you get her she will love." Randy said, John smiled and kissed him. "Listen baby, today I was going to spend the day with Kaylee, you know do some bonding are you OK with that?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled.

"Yeah sure. I have some stuff for school to get done anyway." Randy said John smiled and kissed him and checked on the food.

"Morning Randy." Kaylee said as she sat beside him ready for the day. She was in her Peach Scooter and her White Butterfly Top with her Nike Skate Shoes on.

John put a plate down in front of Kaylee and Randy and they all sat together eating.

"Daddy I was thinking for my birthday, do you think Grandpa and Poppy would let me have a pool party at their house?" she asked, John smiled.

"I am sure they won't mind, I'll talk to them about it. Is that what you want?" John asked. "Yeah nothing too big, maybe have some friends over and then have a sleep over as well?" she asked.

"Yeah sounds fun I will ask them today when we see them OK" John said, Kaylee nodded and smiled. They finished breakfast and Randy went and showered while John cleaned up.

Once Randy was ready they got into John's car and drove Randy to his dad's house.

They got there and headed inside for a minute or so, John went and talked with Hunter and Shawn about the pool party and they were fine with it, they thought it would be fun.

John was glad he wanted Kaylee to have the best birthday ever.

Now he just had to figure out what to get her. Once that was settled John and Kaylee headed off to go shopping.

They got into the car and John drove them to the store, they got there and got out and headed inside and started shopping.

"So baby, have you thought about what you'd like for your birthday?" John asked.

"Not really. I don't know what I want dad. Maybe some clothes or something" she said. "Clothes, that's a bit boring. What about something techno?" John said.

"Like a computer?" she asked. "Maybe, but if I get you one you will be monitored on Facebook and Twitter." John told her. "Yeah I know. I would love my own little computer, that I can do my school work on and do my music on and stuff." She said.

"OK I'll see what there is then." John said, if his daughter wanted a computer for herself then John would get her one. He just had to keep an eye on her when she was on it.

He knew he didn't have to worry about her. Kaylee was smart, she knew what she could and couldn't do.

They finished off shopping and they headed home.

They unpacked all their things and then headed over to Hunter's and Shawn's. They got there and Randy grabbed John's arm and dragged him up to his room.

"What's going on?" John asked. "I have to show you something." He said.

John looked at him and nodded. Randy handed him the item and John's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"No way." He said. "Yes way. I didn't mean for this to happen John. But it has. We're having a baby." Randy said, John was speechless.

"Oh my god." He said. "Are you happy? Sad? Mad?" Randy asked. "I don't know Randy. This is a big shock to me." John said.

"But I love you and we will get through this together. I promise you." John said, Randy smiled and hugged John and cried, he was so scared about what was going to happen when he told John. "I am scared Ran, last time I got all happy over a baby I ended up fucking things up." John said.

"I know but this is our baby. I promise you. I won't hurt you. We're going to have a baby." Randy said, John smiled and hugged him again. "How far along are you?" John asked.

"Well Adam took me to the doctor today and she said two months, so its still early, so can we keep it between us for a while?" Randy asked. "Of course baby." John said, Randy smiled.

He and John were going to have a baby and he couldn't be more happier if he tried.

He was getting everything he wanted. A family who loved him.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	13. Kaylee's Birthday

**FINDING Mr. RIGHT **

**A MONTH LATER**

Randy was now 3 months along in his pregnancy, they had shared their news with Chris, Shawn and Hunter and John had told all his friends.

Randy had told his parent's and to say they weren't happy was an understatement. They weren't pleased at all and John hated that they had made Randy feel miserable. Today was the day before Kaylee's birthday party so today John was going out and getting everything.

Also Randy and Adam would be coming home from school. John hated that Randy had to go to school during the week he would have loved to have him there with him all the time.

John got up and had a shower and got dressed for the day. He dressed in his Slim Straight-Leg Jeans, his Blue Solid Slubbed Casual Button Down Shirt and his Black Boots.

Once he was dressed he headed downstairs and made himself and Kaylee some food. Once it was made he called up to his daughter and she came down a minute later dressed for school. She was in her Knit Waist Denim Capris, her Ruffle Hem Top and her Tropical Teal Animal Print Boat Shoes.

John smiled and gave her a kiss good morning and handed her a plate of food. They sat down together eating it. "So are you excited for your party?" John asked. "Uh huh, I can't wait daddy. Its going to be awesome." She said, John smiled at her, glad he could get his baby girl to smile.

Once they finished breakfast, they cleaned up and headed out the door. John dropped Kaylee off at school. He kissed her goodbye and she ran to find her friends. John then went to the bakery to meet up with Shawn. Shawn was going to be helping him get everything for the party today.

John wanted to go and pay for her amazing birthday cake. John got to the bakery and saw Shawn. He got out and went over to his dad and hugged him. They headed inside and John smiled when he saw the baker Santino. He walked over to him and shook his hand.

"Your cake is looking amazing John, you can take it with you today or pick it up tomorrow?" he asked, John smiled. "We should get it tomorrow, I don't want her to see the cake." John said, Santino smiled and nodded. "OK then. No problems, would you like to pay now?" Santino asked. "Yeah." John said.

"That'll be $150." He said, John smiled and paid the bill. Santino smiled and John and Shawn headed out the door. "So where to now?" Shawn asked. "Party supply store." John said, Shawn smiled and nodded.

They got into their cars and headed to the party supply store. They got there and headed inside and looked around and what they needed. They needed a whole bunch of things for the party.

"The theme is purple, its her favourite colour. So I want to do purple for her." John said, Shawn smiled and nodded. They walked around getting everything in purple. They got plates, cups, serviettes, bowls, table cloths, banners, streamers, balloons, everything. Once they had everything John paid for everything and then headed to the grocery store. They got to the store and grabbed what they would need food wise and drink wise for the party tomorrow. They walked around and grabbed everything they would need.

"So are you excited to see Randy today?" Shawn asked, John nodded. "Definitely. I miss him so much and I miss out on so much with the baby with him being away." John said, Shawn nodded.

"Maybe you two need to discuss this and sort it out then. You need to figure this out, because its not fair on either of you." Shawn said, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I know." John said. "I've been doing some hard thinking about all of this and I've come up with a conclusion." John said.

Shawn looked at his son. "What's the conclusion then?" he asked. "I'm gonna ask Randy to marry me." John said, Shawn was shocked.

"Are you sure?" Shawn asked. "Positive. I love him so much dad, my marriage to Wade was because he was pregnant this isn't the case with Randy. I want to marry him because I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, with Kaylee and the baby. I want him to be my husband." John said, Shawn smiled.

"Then you have my full support baby. Anything I can do let me know." Shawn said. "There is one thing, I need your help with." John said. Shawn nodded. "What's that son?" he asked as he grabbed some chicken and put it into the cart.

"I need you to help me find a ring, I want the perfect ring for him. I just don't know what one to get him." John said. "OK then, how about we go have a browse today after we're done here?" Shawn asked. "Sure dad, sounds good." John said, Shawn smiled at him.

They finished off food shopping and they paid for it and loaded it into the back of John's car. They then headed to a nice jewellery store close by they got there and headed inside and had a look around for the perfect ring for Randy. "Is there a style you like for him?" Shawn asked. "I like the princess cut. Because he's my princess, just don't tell him I said that." John said.

Shawn laughed and they had a look at everything in the store. "Any budget in mind?" Shawn asked. "No, he's worth the money." John said, Shawn smiled and nodded.

They continued looking around John found a few that he liked but he needed Shawn's opinion. "What about this one dad?" John asked, it was a $6000 'Romance' Cushion Set Diamond Semi Mount Ring. It was stunning and so Randy. "Its stunning kid, I love it. It would suit Randy so well. I think you should get it." Shawn said, John smiled and nodded.

He asked to see the ring close up and when he did he loved it. "I'll take it." He said, the clerk smiled and did the transaction, John paid the money for it.

Once John paid for it, they headed home back to the ranch, John was so excited, he just hoped that when he popped the question Randy would say yes. He also knew he had to run this past Kaylee, he needed to make sure she was OK with it, she was the most important person in John's life and if she wasn't OK with this, John wouldn't do it.

Bottom line.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Today was a big day today Kaylee was turning 7 John couldn't believe how big she was getting, he wished she would stop growing. John got up and had a shower and got ready for the day. He had a whole lot of things to do today. It was going to be busy. He dressed in his Affliction Devoted Eye Cargo Shorts, his Affliction Destroy Short Sleeve Tee and his Nike Sweet Classic Leather Skate Shoes. Once he was dressed he headed down the hall and into Kaylee's room, he walked in and saw her sleeping he walked over to her bed and sat down and kissed her on the cheek. "Happy birthday baby girl." He said, Kaylee opened her eyes and smiled at her daddy. "Morning daddy." She said.

"Good morning baby, happy birthday." John said. "Thankyou dad." She said. "Open up your presents" John said handing her the gifts he got her. She opened them up and smiled. Inside the first was a Asus Pink 11.6" VivoBook Netbook PC. Kaylee squealed and hugged John tight it was what she wanted. She opened up the next gift and smiled inside was a set of Boomphones Headphones. The best headphones on the market. She was always listening to music and singing and stuff. Kaylee smiled and hugged her dad tight. "Get dressed, I will get on with your choc chip pancakes" John said, Kaylee smiled. It was something she always got on her birthday. John would always make her favourite pancakes.

John left Kaylee to get ready and he went downstairs and started on her pancakes. He finished them just as Kaylee came down looking so pretty. She was in her Purple Mesh Tiered Knit Skirt, her Purple Tiered Bandeau Top and her Purple Jelly Flower T-strap Sandals. John smiled at her as she sat down and he handed her a plate of pancakes. "So are you excited for today then?" John asked. "Yeah I am. I can't wait to have fun with my friends" she said, John smiled at her. They finished off breakfast and then headed off to the ranch. They got there and got out and headed inside. Everyone said their happy birthdays to Kaylee and they all gathered around so she could do her presents with family.

From Adam and Chris she got a Guitar Backpack with MP3 Speaker Connection and from Hunter and Chris she got a Fender T-Bucket 200CE Folk Acoustic-Electric Guitar Transparent Black. She was so excited for the guitar. She really was. From Randy she got a pair of Reversible Swarovski Crystal Hoop Earrings in 14K Gold. She said her thanks and played with her guitar, Hunter and Chris went and sorted out the outside cleaning up and cleaning the pool while Shawn, John, Randy and Adam started cooking up all the food for the party. They were having Mini Grilled- Cheese Hearts, Buffalo Chicken Pizza Bites, Pigs in a Blanket, Baked Chicken Nuggets, Grilled Sweet Potato Fries, Real Buttermilk Fried Chicken, Peanut Butter Brickle Cookies with Chocolate Glaze, Triple-threat Chocolate Cookies and Frozen Fruit Skewers With Honey-Yogurt Dip.

"I have to go get the cake." John said. "I'll come with." Randy said he wanted some alone time with John. He missed him so much being gone during the week. They left the house and got into John's car and headed to the bakery. They got there and headed inside, John smiled and took the cake from Santino and looked at it, it was stunning, the cake was a 2 Tier Chocolate Fudge and Raspberry Beautiful and elegant cake design of a gift box featuring a sugar crafted ribbon and bow. John thanked Santino and they headed back to the ranch. They got there and snuck the cake inside, the kitchen was filled with amazing smells and it was hot in there with all the food cooking. John was just so thankful for his family to be doing this for Kaylee.

**HOURS LATER**

The party was in full swing. Kaylee's friends Sophie, Kylie, Amanda, Emily, Donna, Renae, Stacy, Katie, Nicole and Jasmine were there and they were having fun on the horses and other animals at the ranch. The food was served and John's friends AJ, Kaitlyn, Alex, Zack, Dolph and Mike were there also. Kaylee had opened her gifts from her friends and uncles and aunts and she had gotten a bunch of gift cards so she could go get what she wanted. From AJ and Kaitlyn she got a Juicy Couture Puffed Heart Necklace, from Dolph and Mike she got a Juicy Couture Leather Double Wrap Pyramid Bracelet and from Alex and Zack she got a Juicy Couture Kids Daydreamer Handbag. Everything was going so well everyone was having a great time. They really were.

Inside one of the ranch hands had opened the door to an unwanted guest, he had no idea he wasn't wanted though and seeing as he had a large gift he let the man in. The man walked outside and spotted Kaylee and walked over to her with the large gift in his hands, he put the gift down and crouched down to her level and smiled at her. "Happy birthday Kaylee, I'm you daddy." He said. Kaylee frowned at the man. "NO YOU'RE NOT HE'S MY DADDY!" She screamed and ran over to John. John heard his daughter screaming and he caught her as she ran into his arms, John held her there, he looked over her shoulder and growled, standing there was his ex and the man that abandoned him and Kaylee. Wade. John sighed. "Dad can you take the kids to the stables or something?" John asked. "We will." Dolph said, John smiled.

"Who is that man daddy?" Kaylee asked. "No one baby. You just stay here, I will be back in a minute." John said, Kaylee nodded and went to Hunter and Hunter picked her up and held her. John walked over to Wade and grabbed him by his upper arm and dragged him inside. "What the hell are you doing here?!" he asked shouting. "I came to see MY daughter John on her birthday." Wade said back to him. "Oh so now she's your daughter? Where the hell have you been you asshole." John snapped. "I needed to get away I didn't want to be a husband or father." Wade said. "Well you aren't one anymore you got your wish, we're no longer married and you will NEVER be Kaylee's father!" John shouted. "I have a right to see my daughter!" Wade shouted back at him. "You gave up ANY right you had when you abandoned us!" John yelled getting up in Wade's face.

**MEANWHILE**

Outside Randy stood there with Adam cringing as he heard the yelling. "Who is that guy?" Randy asked. "That would be Wade, Kaylee's other dad." Adam said, Randy couldn't believe it, no wonder why John was so upset and hearing John yelling and Kaylee crying became too much for him, he began feeling pains in his stomach. Adam saw him getting upset and he sat him down and helped him relax and breath through the pains he was having. "I'll go get John." Shawn said, he walked inside an heard the heated shouting match going on been Kaylee's fathers. "John." Shawn said, John sighed and looked at his dad. "Yeah?" he asked. "Randy's having some pains in his stomach, the stress Is upsetting him." Shawn said, John sighed. He looked at Wade and dragged him to the front door. "Leave and don't come back, I won't let you hurt this family." He snapped and slammed the door in Wade's face.

He went outside and went over to Randy and helped him calm down, talking to him softly, making sure Randy knew that everything was going to be OK.

Once Randy was settled and feeling better John went over to Kaylee and held her, she held onto John tight.

"My birthday is ruined." She cried, John sighed, Wade had to ruin everything. It wasn't right, this was meant to be an amazing day but as usual Wade ruined everything.

"Baby your birthday isn't ruined, your friends are still here, we have heaps of food. Plus you still have to do your cake. It will be fine I promise you." John said. "Name one thing you want to do and we can do it baby." John said. "Anything?" she asked, John nodded and smiled. "Anything." John said. "Can we play weddings?" she asked, John frowned. "Sure who do you wanna marry?" John asked, Kaylee giggled. "Not me silly, you and Randy I want to see you two play weddings. I can be the flower girl and poppy can do the wedding!" she exclaimed, John laughed and looked at Randy who was smiling, the thought really appealed to him, he just hoped one day he and John would marry for real. "OK we can play weddings, go get your friends." John said, Kaylee smiled and ran off.

John went back over to Randy. "You OK with this?" John asked. "Yeah I am. It will be fun and its for her." Randy said, John smiled and kissed him, Kaylee came back with her friends, Dolph, Mike, Alex, Zack, AJ and Kaitlyn and it was time to do the wedding, John and Randy stood there with Shawn and pretended to marry, John knew now for sure in his heart that this is what he wanted in life. He wanted to marry Randy in front of his friends and family. He wanted to be his husband. They did the wedding and it was fun, John was just glad to see both Randy and Kaylee smiling, they ended the wedding with a big kiss and everyone applauded. Once the wedding was over it was time for the cake. John brought the cake out and Kaylee smiled when she saw it, it was amazing, everyone snapped some pictures of it.

John lit the candles and smiled at her as they all sang. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Kaylee, happy birthday to you. Hip hip hooray, hip hip hooray!" they all sang, Kaylee smiled. "Blow the candles out and make a wish." John told her, Kaylee did so and blew them out on the first shot. John smiled and kissed her. "What'd you wish for baby?" John asked. "I can't tell you then it won't come true." She said, John smiled. He cut the cake and served it to everyone. John was just glad that Wade hadn't managed to ruin everything on this amazing day. He knew it wasn't the last he saw of Wade though, he knew he would be back and John hated the thought.

**HOURS LATER**

Kaylee was in the lounge room watching tv with her friends, John smiled at them. "Keep the noise down, watch the movies and go to sleep, no playing upstairs OK." John said.

"OK daddy." Kaylee said she got up and hugged him tight. "Thankyou for today. I love you." She said, John smiled. "I love you too baby." John said kissing her on her forehead. She smiled and went back to bed.

John headed upstairs and smiled when he saw Randy laying on the bed looking so amazing. He looked at Randy laying there ready to be taken and he looked like an angel in the night. He got onto the bed with Randy and crawled over his body. "Oh god" Randy moaned as John kissed and licked his way up Randy's stomach. John pulled away from Randy's chest and pulled his shirt over his head. Randy smiled up at John turning on his act.

"Wanna see you John" Randy muttered John grinned and pulled his shirt off showing off his muscles Randy was pleasantly surprised. John shimmied down the blanket so that he was finally kneeling between Randy's legs.

Pushing his knees away, John smiled as he licked the outside of the trousers, tracing the hardness with his tongue, watching with a pleasure as he saw the tremor of enjoyment run up Randy's body, Randy's knees knocking into his side with an almost urgency.

Randy moaned loudly, he had wanted this for a while. John undid Randy's belt and jeans and slowly took them off of him Randy was surprised at how gentle and sweet John was being. It was unlike anything he had experienced with a lover before.

One naked Randy leaned up and did the same with John's pants. He pulled them down and saw John's impressive errection standing tall. He stroked him a few times making John buck into his hands.

"Damn you're good with your hands" John moaned Randy smiled. John gently pushed Randy back down and hooked one of his legs over his shoulder giving him access to Randy's hole.

Randy passed John some lube he smiled down at Randy thankful for the assistance. He lubed up two fingers and gently eased one inside of the younger man. Randy moaned and hissed a little at the entrance. John calmed him by stroking Randy's cock. Randy bucked into John's hand when he felt John graze his magic button inside of him.

"Oh god John please" Randy moaned and he hated it. John smirked. He entered Randy with a second finger and worked on stretching him out. The was happy when Randy started thrusting down on his fingers. Randy felt so tight.

"Fuck John please" Randy moaned out. John pulled his fingers out and pulled a condom on and lubed it up. "Ready Randy?" he asked Randy nodded. He wrapped his legs around John's waist helping the older man enter him.

With a snap of his hips John was fully seethed inside of Randy's warm tight ass. "God fuck Randy so tight" Randy nodded and gasped as John set the pace it wasn't slow but it wasn't fast. "Faster John pound into me" Randy begged. He felt so hot. John smirked and pounded into Randy faster and harder than before.

Randy was matching John's thrusts he was grinding down on him. "Fuck John so fucking big tearing me" Randy moaned that did wonders for John's confidence and started abusing Randy. Randy was loving it John was a great lover.

"Ahhhhh fuck Randy you're tight ass is gonna make me cum…HARD" John moaned loudly. "Yeah cum for me, cum for me John I wanna see you explode" Randy moaned back at him.

"Help me John please make me cum please for the love of god!" Randy screamed John's cock was hitting his prostate dead on making him act crazy he had never been so vocal during sex before. John took hold of Randy's straining cock and started pumping him in time with his thrusts. "Who's man are you Randy?" he asked in Randy's ear. "Yours fucking yours!" Randy screamed. John loved this side of Randy it was turning him on which made him fuck the holy hell out of Randy. "Fuck Randy gonna cum" he whispered. "Do it" Randy said breathlessly. "Fuck!" John screamed as he filled Randy with his essence.

He looked down and saw Randy needing help so he stayed inside of Randy while fisting him. Randy was writhing all he wanted to do was cum he was in heaven and hell at the same time. As John leaned in and bit down at the junction between his neck and shoulder he came spraying his chest and John's hand with his pearly white cum. John licked his hand clean and collapsed onto Randy's body both men breathing heavily.

"Holy hell you nearly killed me" John said chuckling Randy laughed with him.

John pulled out of him and laid there beside Randy, it was the perfect day and night and he hoped there was more to come for them as a couple and a family.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	14. Proposing To Randy

**FINDING Mr. RIGHT **

**A MONTH LATER**

"You feeling OK today baby?" John asked. "Yeah perfect, we have our appointment this morning to find out the sex." Randy said smiling, today he was four months along.

"Yeah I know, I also have a nice little picnic planned for us today on the ranch, you OK with that?" John asked. "Yeah of course, sounds amazing." Randy said, John smiled.

"Yeah it does." John said, today he was planning on proposing to Randy, he wanted it to be perfect. They didn't have to worry about Kaylee she had spent the night at her friends house so John was glad about that. John and Randy finished off some breakfast and they both had a shower and got dressed for the day.

John dressed in his Marc Ecko Cut & Sew Relaxed Straight Jeans in Crystal Wash, his Marc Ecko Cut & Sew Standard Fit Hit Parade Shirt, his Marc Ecko Cut & Sew Coated Fleece Moto Jacket and his Timberland Earthkeepers City Lite Chukka Boots.

Randy dressed in his Buffalo David Bitton King Slim Bootcut Jeans in Veined and Stone Faded, his Element Larchmont Short Sleeve Woven Tee, his G-Star Biker GD Jacket in Grime Dark Aged and his Timberland Wodehouse Plain Toe Chukka Boots.

Once they were both dressed they headed out the door and into John's truck. They got in and John drove them to the doctor's office. They got there and headed inside and Randy signed himself in and they sat down and waited to be called. A few minutes later they were in the exam room and Randy had given some blood and urine for testing.

Dr. McMahon walked in and smiled at John and Randy. "Hi Randy how are we doing?" she asked. "Good doc, really good. This is John, my boyfriend and the father of the baby." He siad, John smiled and shook her hand.

"You a bit nervous daddy?" she asked. "A bit." He said. "Is this your first child?" she asked. "No, my second I have a seven year old daughter from a previous relationship." John said, Steph nodded and smiled.

"OK lets have a look at the baby then." She said, Randy unbuttoned his shirt and Steph put some gel on his stomach and they had a look at the baby.

John held Randy's hand as they watched their baby appear on the screen. "Wow. That's our baby." John said, Randy nodded. "Yeah that's our baby." He said, John smiled.

"Everything is looking great Randy, you're looking after yourself and the baby is getting bigger." She said. "The baby is about 3 ounces and 6.3 inches." She said, "I can tell you the sex if you'd like to know." She said. "Sure." Randy said, he looked at John who nodded.

"OK looks like you'll be having a baby boy." She said, John and Randy smiled at one another and they kissed. "Our son." John said, Randy smiled and nodded.

Randy got cleaned up and dressed and they booked another appointment for a month from now and they headed out the door. They got into the car and John drove them to the ranch for their picnic.

John was excited he hoped Randy would say yes he really did. Once at the ranch Randy went to see Adam while John grabbed the picnic from Shawn and he got the horses ready. Once the horses were ready they got on and rode to the stream, it was a beautiful spot. They tied the hrses to the tree and John laid the blanket out and they sat down. He pulled out the food and Randy smiled.

They had Macaroni Salad with Bacon, Peas, and Creamy Dijon Dressing, Muffuletta Burgers, Sangria and Fudge Brownies.

"Not that I am complaining baby but is there a reason for all off this?" Randy asked.

"No, I just wanted to spend a romantic day with you that's all. Things are going to get hectic soon, we have to get prepared for the baby and we need to get Kaylee adjusted and then Wade is still hanging around. So I wanted to take this time to spend with you." John said, Randy smiled.

"Well thankyou. I really wish I could share this time with my parent's. They just don't want to have anything to do with us." Randy said, John sighed.

"I'm sorry baby I know it can't be easy." John said. "No its not but at least I have you and your family" Randy said. "You'll always have me baby, always." John said, Randy smiled.

"Did you ever think we would be here right now?" Randy asked, John shook his head.

"No never. I mean when we met I was with Phil. I thought I was going to be with him." John said, Randy nodded. "And I was so jealous. I wanted to be Phil and here I am now, pregnant with your baby and so happy." Randy said, John smiled.

"I am glad you're happy baby." John said. "You know earlier when you asked me if there was a reason why I brought you out here?" John asked.

"Yeah why?" Randy asked looking at John. "I lied to you baby. I brought you out here for a special reason." John said.

"I love you more than I have loved anyone, my love for you is so strong and I am so happy we're having this baby together." John said.

"I want us to be a family, you, me, Kaylee and the baby. I want to wake up with you everyday and see your face, I want to come home and see you and kiss you all over and I want to go to bed with you holding you never letting you go." John said, Randy smiled.

"I want that too John, so much." Randy said, John smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box and he opened it.

Randy gasped when he saw the ring that John had in his hands. "Marry me Randy. I want you to marry me and be with me forever." John said.

"Will you?" John asked. "YES!" Randy shouted John smiled and slid the ring onto Randy's finger and kissed him deeply.

"We're engaged." Randy said, John nodded and smiled. "Yes we are." John said, Randy smiled, at this moment, he couldn't be more happier if he tried. He really couldn't.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	15. New Homes

**FINDING Mr. RIGHT **

**A MONTH LATER**

"You busy today babe?" Chris asked Adam as they had a nice stroll.

"No why?" Adam asked, hugging close to Chris' body. "There's something I want to show you in the city." Chris said.

"OK sure." Adam said, Chris smiled, he was glad Adam was free he had been waiting until the right moment to tell his lover about the real him.

He wanted to be open and honest about it all.

They got back to Chris' bunk house and they got ready to go out. Once they were ready they got into Chris' car and he drove them into the city.

"So do I get any hints on where we are going?" Adam asked, Chris smiled. "Nope. it's a surprise." Chris said, Adam smiled as they kept driving.

They got into the city and Chris drove them to a huge house. "Where are we Chris?" Adam asked as they pulled up.

"This is my house." Chris said, Adam was shocked as they got out, they walked into the house and Adam was gob smacked, he couldn't believe this.

The house was a 5 Beds, 7 Full & 2 Half Bathroom home, it was a Magnificent estate privately situated, over 2.46 acres of incredible grounds on exclusive Timberwilde Lane.

Extensively renovated & rebuilt 2009 by Steve Goodchild with impeccable design & interiors by Marjorie Slovack. Grand gallery. Fabulous formals.

Wine vault. Gourmet kitchen open to den. Billiard room/media room. Luxurious master suite. 4 guest suites. Loggia with summer kitchen & fireplace. Saltwater pool/spa.

2 bedroom guest house. Separate fitness center/spa. Gated motor court + 6 car garage.

"Chris I don't understand" Adam said. Chris sighed and sat Adam down.

"I am rich, very rich. I own a big oil business. When my dad died I inherited it." Chris said.

"I chose to live a quieter life at the ranch and help out. I am not into luxury, this house used to be my dad's. I come here when I am in the city but no one has ever been here, except for you. I haven't even ad John over here." Chris said, Adam was shocked.

"Wow." He said, he was a bit intimidated by this. He couldn't believe it.

He was worried now that Chris would think he was with him for the money. Chris looked at Adam.

"I know what you're thinking, I know you aren't with me for the money. I love you Adam and I trust you that's why I brought you here, you need to know me for me." Chris said.

Adam smiled he hugged Chris and smiled, he just wanted to e with Chris and be honest with one another.

He loved him and he wanted to be with him forever.

**MEANWHILE**

"Where are we going daddy?" Kaylee asked as she sat in the backseat of the car, Randy was in the front beside John.

"I can't tell you it's a surprise." John said, they drove around for another ten minutes before they arrived at their destination.

They pulled up to a nice white house. It was a contemporary design and John loved it.

They got out of the car and Randy and Kaylee looked at John. "What is going on?" Randy asked. "Welcome to our new home." John said.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked. "This is ours. I bought it." John said, Randy couldn't believe this.

They walked inside and they looked around.

The house was a 6 bedroom, 6 bathroom home. It was a Custom home designed by William Cannady with 2006/2007 addition by Ed Eubanks.

Very open plan, antique heart of pine floors. 1 bedroom/bath + study down. Media/gameroom + office. Pool. 6 full bedrooms.

Beautiful interiors. Great location. it was close to Hunter's and Shawn's place and close to Kaylee's school. John hoped Randy and Kaylee liked it.

He loved the house and he couldn't wait to build a home there. "So?" John asked them.

"Its cool daddy and my room is pink!" Kaylee said, John smiled at her. He walked over to Randy. "Well?" he asked, Randy sighed.

"Its amazing, are you sure you want to move?" Randy asked. "Yes I want this to be OUR home, ours." John said, Randy smiled.

He wrapped his arms around John's neck and hugged him, everything was perfect, he couldn't believe that this was now their home, the home where they would raise their family and be married together it was just amazing, Randy never thought something like this would happen, he really didn't.

He was just so happy and he knew nothing could ruin that.

NOTHING.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	16. Celebrating Adam and Chris

**FINDING Mr. RIGHT **

**A MONTH LATER**

Today was the day that Adam and Chris would become one. They had decided to rush into getting married, they didn't want to wait they wanted to spend their lives together. "We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two people, Chris and Adam, whose hearts and spirits are entwined as one. They now desire to profess before all the world their intention henceforth to walk the road of life together."

"To these two young people, this marriage signifies the birth of a new spirit, a spirit which is a part of each of us, yet not of any one of us alone. This "birth of spirit" reminds us of spring, the season when all life is reborn and looms again. It is appropriate, therefore, that this wedding of Chris and Adam, be in the winter, and that it be under the open sky, where we are close to the earth and to the unity of life, the totality of living things of which we are part." The beliefs and thoughts about love which motivate these two people are perhaps best expressed in the words of poet Khalil Gibran:

"You were born to be together, and together you shall be forevermore. You shall be together when the wings of death scatter your days. Ay, you shall be together even in your silent memory. But let there be spaces in your togetherness, And let the winds of the heaven dance between you. Love one another, but make not a bondage of love. Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls. Fill each other's cup, but drink not from one cup. Give one another of your bread, but eat not of the same loaf. Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each of you be alone, Even as the strings of a lute are alone, though they quiver with the same music.

Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping, For only the hand of life can contain your hearts. And stand together, yet not too near together, For the pillars of the temple stand apart, And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in shadow." "Do you Adam knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Hunter to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Rey asked Adam smiled.

"I will" he said Chris smiled. Adam placed the ring, a plain platinum band onto Chris' finger. "Do you Chris, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take Adam to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked. "I will" Chris answered as he placed the ring on Adam's finger. "Let these rings serve as locks–not binding you together–but as keys, unlocking the secrets of your hearts for each other to know, and thus bringing you closer together forever." "And now Chris and Adam, seeking the fulfillment of love and marriage, find again that the poet Gibran speaks for them:

"Love has no other desire but to fulfill itself. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks to another day of loving. To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy; To return home eventide with gratitude, and then sleep with a prayer For the beloved in your heart and a song of praise upon your lips." "I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss." He said Chris smiled and pulled Adam to him and kissed him softly and lovingly. The guests clapped and cheered for them. Chris took Adam's hand as they headed down the aisle they were both so happy, they were now married and nothing and no one could ruin the happiness they had right now.

**THAT NIGHT**

Adam wrapped his legs around Chris' waist and Chris carried him to his bed, he slammed the door shut with his foot and placed Adam onto the bed hovering over the blonde. Chris looked down into Adam's eyes and smiled. "You're beautiful baby" Chris said Adam blushed and pulled Chris down and kissed him, Chris' hands went underneath Adam's shirt feeling the muscles that were hidden underneath the shirt. He rose the shirt up and Adam sat up so Chris could pull the shirt away from him, Chris smiled as the shirt came away from him, he threw it to the side. Adam smiled as Chris gazed down at his body. He ran his own hands up Chris' shirt. Chris got the hint and pulled his shirt off, Adam's breath caught in his throat as he saw Chris' stunning body. Chris smiled down at the blonde and kissed him.

"Like what you see?" Chris asked Adam nodded his head over and over. Chris smiled and crawled back down the bed, he pulled off Adam's boots and socks and his own shoes and socks. He looked back at Adam and smiled he ran his hands up and down Adam's jean clad thighs. Adam thrusted his hips up into Chris' hands and Chris smiled. He undid Adam's belt and then undid his fly. He leaned in and mouthed Adam's growing errection over the jeans, Adam moaned loving the feeling. Chris smiled as Adam thrusted up into Chris' mouth wanting to feel the full connection of Chris . Chris grinned down at him. Chris pulled the jeans away from Adam's body and disposed them into the corner, he then pulled down the tight white boxer briefs, showing him every single inch of Adam's body. Chris licked his lips in appreciation, Adam was amazingly beautiful. Chris couldn't tear his eyes away from the toned ass of his lover as he approached Adam again. Chris reached out to grope Adam's ass in his hands, exploring the tight mounds of flesh. He gently caressed the skin, which sent a noticeable shiver up Adam's spine.

Adam felt his lover drag a finger down the cleft of his ass, feeling the digit ghosting over his hole, which made Adam groan. Images of Chris fucking that hole instantly flooding his mind. 'God, what an ass!' Chris thought, possibly one of the best asses Chris had ever seen, and he was practically giddy on the inside and the thought that he would be claiming Adam. Chris placed a hand on each of his lovers thighs. Slowly, almost reverently, he slid them up. Up, until he had a firm, perfect cheek in each hand. He spread Adam's ass wide, and licked. From just behind his balls up to the top of the crack, he painted a hot stripe with the flat of his tongue. Adam jerked, a surprised yelp leaving his lips. Chris wasn't foolish enough to let him recover and set to with a will.

Focused almost entirely on the tight little hole, Chris lapped at it. He swirled his tongue around and around, pausing now and again to suck lightly. He spared only the barest attention to Adam's voice, which had gone from shocked yelping to incoherent groaning. Chris began to work his tongue in, gentle little stabs that coaxed the muscle into relaxing. When it was loose enough, Chris fucked his tongue in as deeply as he could go, moans of his own muffled by his lovers flesh. Pulling back after a few minutes of foreplay, Chris couldn't help but be pleased with the groan of disappointment that left Adam's mouth. They both were getting hard and Adam reached down to stroke a now naked Chris . Chris gently took Adam's wrist and held him back. He nuzzled into his earlobe and whispered "I want you" Chris wanted, needed, to connect with every inch of Adam. He needed to claim him.

Chris stroked himself to slick his cock and pushed in. Chris waited. He needed a minute to get himself under control and he didn't want to hurt Adam. Chris pushed in until his balls were up against Adam and he felt Adam giving in to the pleasure. "Move!" was all Adam could get out. Chris pulled out and thrust back in, angling to hit Adam's prostate with each stroke. Adam was writhing with pleasure. He felt every inch of Chris inside him. Every nerve was firing. Raw exquisite pleasure was all he felt. When Chris released his grasp on Adam's cock and stroked it hard, Adam felt his climax working from his toes, up his thighs, and coiling in the pit of his stomach.

Adam knew the signs and growled "Let go now Adam, come for me!" Adam came hard and fast, thinking he would never stop. Adam's entire body was pulsating with pleasure. The feel of Adam clenching around his cock was incredible and Chris let go almost simultaneously with Adam, his own orgasm tore from him, filling Adam with his creamy fluid, his thick cock throbbing inside Adam until he was completely spent. Chris rolled over and pulled Adam closer to him, they laid there together, panting not saying a word as they fell asleep together.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	17. Wade

**FINDING Mr. RIGHT **

**A MONTH LATER**

Randy was now seven months along in his pregnancy, everything was going really well, they had moved into the new house and everyone was happy.

Today John, Randy and Kaylee were going out baby shopping to get everything they would need for the baby.

Randy was in the kitchen reading the paper when John came in from his run. John went over to him and kissed him.

"You have a good run?" he asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am gonna go shower." John said, he went up to the bathroom and had a shower and got ready for the day.

He dressed in his Generra Slim Straight Jeans, his Plaid Roll-Tab Casual Button-Down Shirt, his Camouflage Jacket and his Nike Sweet Classic Leather Skate Shoes.

He walked downstairs and smiled seeing his baby girl. He went over to her and kissed her and smiled seeing she was ready for the day.

She was in her Black Sequin Hem Ankle Leggings, her Embellished Denim Skirt, her Blue Medallion Flowy Tank, her Black Zip Hoodie and her Platform Sneakers.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Randy asked. "Lets go out for breakfast then we can go shopping." John said, Randy smiled and nodded.

He kissed John and went to get ready for the day. He dressed in his Slim-Fit Twill Pants, his Take A Bite At The Apple Tee, his Faux-Leather Jacket and his Converse Chuck Taylor All Star High-Top Shoes. He headed downstairs and smiled at John and Kaylee.

"OK lets go." John said, they left the house and got into the car and headed to the diner, they got there, got out and went inside they sat at a booth and looked over the menu and ordered some food.

Randy got the Philly Cheesesteak Omelette which was a Three-egg omelette with grilled prime rib, fire-roasted peppers and onions, sautéed mushrooms and melted Swiss cheese.

John got the Banana Caramel French Toast Skillet which was Two thick slices of fabulous French toast topped with fresh banana slices and covered in a sweet caramel sauce. Served with two eggs and two sausage links.

Kaylee got the Chocolate Chip Pancakes which was Three chocolate chip silver dollar pancakes served with one bacon strip & one sausage link.

"So how's school Lee?" Randy asked, Kaylee looked at him. "You can't call me that only daddy is allowed to." She said, Randy nodded. "OK, sorry. So how is school?" he asked.

He felt so horrible, since John and Randy have been engaged she had been very angry towards Randy. She didn't want him anywhere near her. John sighed. "Kaylee Maria Cena, watch it." John warned her, Kaylee sighed.

"School's fine, its school." Kaylee said, John and Randy nodded, not knowing what to do with her, they finished off breakfast and headed to the baby store, they got there and looked around trying to decide what to get for their baby boy.

They looked around and started off with the furniture, they got a Kathy Ireland Baby Princess Garden Convertible Crib, a Kathy Ireland Baby Princess Garden Nightstand in Charleston Cherry, a Kathy Ireland Baby Princess Garden 5 Drawers Dresser in Charleston Cherry, a Kathy Ireland Baby Princess Garden Double Dresser in Charleston Cherry, a Kathy Ireland Baby Princess Garden Armoire in Charleston Cherry, a Cherry Diaper Corner Changing Table and a Brown Rocker.

Once the furniture was done they looked around and got everything else.

They got a Evenflo Journey Lite Travel System, Galaxy with Bonus Base, a Safety 1st onBoard 35 Infant Car Seat, Ross, a Jeep - Liberty Limited Stroller, Spark Green, a Disney Nutopia Pooh Dream World Gliding Bassinet, Beige, a Fisher-Price - My Little Snugabunny Bouncer, a Fisher-Price Deluxe Newborn Rock 'n Play Sleeper, My Little Snuggabunny, a Fisher-Price - My Little Snugabunny Cradle 'n Swing, a Fisher-Price Snugabunny Ultra Comfort Musical Gym, a Graco Pack 'n Play Playard with Newborn Napper, Peyton, a Fisher-Price Discover 'n Grow EZ Clean High Chair, a Infantino - Sync Comfort Wrap Baby Carrier, Black and Grey, a The First Years Ultimate Comfort Musical Tub, White and a OiOi Jungle Leather Satchel Diaper Bag.

Once they had everything John paid for it and they left the store.

"He said it will be delivered soon." John said, Randy nodded. They got into the car and headed home, when they pulled up they saw an unfamiliar car in the drive, they parked and saw someone sitting on the porch. John sighed when he saw it was Wade.

"Go inside with Randy baby." John told Kaylee, she nodded and did what her dad asked her to do. John locked the car up and walked over to Wade. He had no idea what the hell his ex wanted. "What do you want Wade?" John asked.

"I came to see Kaylee" Wade said. "Well you can't. I won't have this, you can't just come over whenever you like. You have no right." John said. "She's my daughter." Wade said.

"Yeah the daughter you abandoned you dick" John snapped. "Just leave Wade and don't come back, I don't want you seeing her." John said.

"Fine, I'll be back with a lawyer." Wade snapped and left, John sighed and walked inside and went up to the bedroom and slammed the door, Randy sighed and went and followed him. "What did he want?" Randy asked. "To see Kaylee, I told him no." John said, Randy nodded.

"Baby, you ever thought maybe you should let him see her, I mean he is her father." Randy said, John looked at him and shook his head.

"Screw you Randy." John snapped. He left the room and went to spend time with his daughter.

Randy and Wade were insane if they thought John was going to allow Kaylee to see Wade, insane.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	18. Tension

**FINDING Mr. RIGHT **

**DAYS LATER**

Things had been tense in the house since Wade's latest appearance. So tense that Randy had decided to go to Missouri and visit with his family. He wanted to try and build a relationship with them even though they never accepted him for him, and that they would never accept his life with John, Kaylee and the new baby, he just needed to get away for a few days. John was in a mood because Wade was back and John was still annoyed at him as well for suggesting letting Wade see Kaylee. Kaylee felt the tension and it was making her be a brat, so he decided to leave. John was busy this week at the auctions anyway. John woke up and checked his messages, there was nothing from Randy.

He shook his head and had a shower and got ready for the day. He dressed in his Rock and Republic Wreck Bootcut Jeans, his Grey Rock and Republic Siro Henley, his Rock and Republic Open-Bottom Faux-Leather Jacket and his Vintage Shoe Company 'Bluff' Boots. Once he was dressed he walked downstairs and made some coffee and breakfast for himself and Kaylee. Once breakfast was done. He looked at the time and sighed. "Kaylee, breakfast!" he called, she was running late as usual. Kaylee came down ready for school a minute later, she was in her Elegant Apricot Colored Denim Capris, her Red and Grey Graphic Tank With Vest, her Grey School Uniform Zip-up Hoodie and her Heelys Comet Skate Shoes.

She said nothing to John and sat down. "When's Randy coming back?" she asked, John sighed. "I don't know Lee, I don't. I haven't talked to him in a while." John said, Kaylee shook his head.

"You're always messing things up dad, first you made Phil leave and then you hurt Randy and now he left because of you." Kaylee said, John sighed. "I know, I'm sorry Kaylee I am. I am trying my hardest here. But there's things going on that you don't know about" John said.

"Like?" she asked. "Remember that man from your birthday the one that scared you and said he was your dad?" John asked, Kaylee nodded.

"He is your dad, remember daddy Wade?" John asked. "No, he left us." She said.

"I know but he's back now and he wants to spend some time with you. I didn't think it was a good idea and Randy disagreed with me and he said some things that upset me and we fought." John said, Kaylee nodded. "I don't want to see him, he left us. He made us sad." She said, John nodded.

"I know baby and if I have my way you won't have to see him." John said, Kaylee nodded.

"OK." She said, John smiled. "Finish up your food and I will take you to school." John said, Kaylee smiled and nodded. They finished off breakfast and cleaned up and they headed out.

They got into the car and John drove Kaylee to school. He hugged and kissed her and she headed inside. Once she was in John drove to his parent's house.

He parked and headed inside. He saw Adam and Chris in there eating and chatting.

John smiled at them and sat down. "You spoken to Randy yet Jay?" Adam asked.

"Nope, he isn't answering my calls or texts. I know he's OK because he is talking to you but other than that no. I haven't spoken to him." John said, Adam nodded. "Well I have no school today so I was hoping I could come to the auctions with you?" Adam asked.

"Maybe learn how you pick the horses you want." Adam said. John smiled.

"Sure Addy it will be fun. Lets go." He said, they left and got into John's car and went to the auctions.

They got there and had a look around at all the other horses and animals there.

"So what are you looking for?" Adam asked. "We need a mare to mate with the stallion at the ranch, so a good breed." John said, Adam nodded. "Do you think you and Randy will sort things out?" Adam asked as they looked. "I hope so Addy I really do, but him taking off has really pissed me off." John said.

"Why?" Adam asked. "Well he tells me he wants to be treated like an adult, I mean we're getting married and having a baby together. He wants to be Kaylee's step father. But at the first sign of drama and tension he takes off and leaves us. That's not an adult that's a child. I didn't sign on to have two babies, only one. If he can't handle the stress of a boyfriend and a kid, how is he going to handle being a husband, a dad and step dad?" John asked. "I admit I took off after Phil fucked with me, but I was doing that to clear my head and I took Kaylee with me. I didn't just leave." John said, Adam nodded. "You have a point. He has to man up and handle the issues head on. He can't keep running at the first sign of trouble." Adam said.

"He can't, because if he does, there's no way that our child will have a stable home, same with Kaylee and there's no way that I can marry someone who bails at the first sign of trouble." John said, Adam sighed. He wished Randy would come home and work through his issues with John, he was tearing the family apart. Adam knew John was right Randy had to stop running from things or he was going to lose, John and Kaylee for good.

**THAT AFTERNOON**

John and Adam were in the car when John's phone went off. **"Hello?….This is Kaylee's father John Cena is she OK?….He's there now?….OK no do not let her go with him, no matter what I am on my way to get her now….Thankyou." **John said ending the call. Adam looked at John. "Is everything OK?" he asked. "No, fucking Wade is at Kaylee's school trying to take her." John snapped. "Shit" Adam said. They got to the school and rushed inside, John ran past Wade and into the office, when Kaylee saw John she went into his arms and hugged him. "Thankyou for not letting her go with him." John said. "No problem. We abide by the lists that the parents give us." The woman said, John was glad for those pick up lists now.

He was so happy that they had not let her go with Wade. John took Kaylee's hand and they left the school. Kaylee and Adam got into the car and John went over to Wade. "What the fuck are you thinking?" he asked. "I want to see my daughter John. I have a right I am still her father." Wade said. John shook his head. "Get a lawyer Wade." John said. "And from now on keep away from me, Kaylee and my family." John said, he walked off and got back into the car. He was glad that Kaylee was safe. He knew Wade was going to get a lawyer and try and take her from him but John knew in his heart that he was the best parent for Kaylee right now.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	19. Court

**FINDING Mr. RIGHT **

**A WEEK LATER**

Today was going to be a horrible day for John and Kaylee. Wade had filed a claim with the courts for visitation, he had also filed a suit for custody of Kaylee. John hated that he had to put Kaylee through this he just hoped that the judge would see fit and not allow Wade to be near his daughter.

John sighed as he shaved. He had so much on his plate right now and Randy wasn't making things easier, he still wasn't home and his attitude was starting to piss John off. Finished shaving and he washed his face and brushed his teeth before he showered. He showered and got dressed for the day in court.

He dressed in his Rock and Republic Sabotage Bootcut Jeans, his Blue Rock and Republic Dobby Checked Casual Button-Down Shirt, his Rock and Republic Slim-Fit Pindot Blazer and his Rock and Republic Dress Boots.

Once he was dressed he headed downstairs. He put some coffee on and he made Kaylee some food.

Once the food was done John went and checked in on his daughter. He found her dressed and ready to go just sitting on her bed. She was dressed in her Black Bootcut Twill Pants, her White Mock-Layer Draped Top, her Blue Ruffled Fleece Blazer and her Black Wedge Sandals.

John sighed and went and sat beside her. "You OK baby?" John asked. Kaylee sighed. "I don't want to go to court. I don't understand why he is doing this." Kaylee said. "Me either baby. He's just doing this to hurt me and I am so sorry that you're caught in the middle of it all." John said, Kaylee sighed. "Do I have to go to school afterwards?" she asked. "No, you can have the day off baby." John said, Kaylee smiled.

"Can we go to grandpa and poppy's for a swim?" she asked, John nodded. "Of course" John said. "Now lets go have some breakfast and get this day over and done with." John said, Kaylee smiled and headed downstairs with John. They sat down and had some food.

Nce they were done, Kaylee went to brush her teeth while John cleaned. John was cleaning when he heard the door open and close he looked around the corner and sighed, there was Randy.

He looked at him. Randy looked at John. "Hey" Randy said. "Hey, are you OK?" John asked. "I'm fine. I needed the break. Adam called me and told me what's happened." Randy said, John sighed.

"Yeah we're leaving for court in a few minutes" John said. "Oh, let me change real quick and we can go." Randy said. "No Randy." John said, Randy frowned. "What?" he asked. "You are not coming. Kaylee and I have been dealing with this since you left, right now we don't need you." John said, Randy was shocked.

"John-" "Don't you dare. You took off on us Randy. That's so not OK." John said. "I'm ready daddy!" Kaylee said, John looked at her and smiled. She smiled seeing Randy, she hugged him. "I'm glad you're back." She said, Randy smiled "Me too" Randy said.

Kaylee pulled back and went over to John and took his hand. "Lets go baby." John said, he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and they headed out the door. They got into John's car and John drove to the court house. John was glad Randy wasn't with them, he didn't need the drama right now, he had enough going on in his life. They got to the court house and headed inside.

They met up with Dolph who was John's lawyer. He hugged Adam, Chris, Hunter and Shawn and they headed inside, they sat down and John looked over at Wade, his boyfriend and their lawyer. A few minutes later and the judge walked in and sat down.

"OK I understand that this is a visitation rights case?" judge Lawler asked. "Yes your honour, my client Mr. Wade Barrett would like visitations with his seven year old daughter Kaylee Maria Cena." Paul Heyman said.

"OK, why hasn't he got visitations right now?" Lawler asked. "His ex husband will not allow him to see her." Paul said. Lawler looked at Dolph.

"Mr. Ziggler is that right?" he asked. "Yes your honour but its only because Mr. Barrett hasn't been in John or Kaylee's life for over two years now. He up and left them and took off. He hasn't seen or spoken to Kaylee in that time." Dolph said. Lawler looked at Paul. "Is that correct?" he asked. "Yes your honour, but my client wants to change things." He said.

"Right. I understand. I understand both sides of the argument." He said. "This is fairly simple, my ruling is that Mr. Barrett will receive once a week visits with his daughter" he said, Wade smiled.

"Don't get too excited Mr. Barrett, the visits will last two hours and they will be supervised by someone with standing in this community," he said.

"I see that person here today Mr. Shawn Helmsley, will be supervising the visits." He said, Shawn smiled, so did John. He knew then that Kaylee would be safe with Shawn and Wade.

"Court is adjourned." Lawler said, John sighed, this wasn't the outcome he wanted but at least he didn't have to let Kaylee go off with Wade alone. They left the courthouse and headed back to the ranch, they got there and sat around outside while Kaylee played. John watched her and smiled. She was his everything. He couldn't imagine losing her.

"So Randy's back" Adam said, John looked at him. "Yep." John said. "And?" Adam asked. "And nothing Adam. I don't know what to do right now. I am trying to focus on Kaylee." John said.

"Jay I know he hurt you badly, but he is your fiancé and he is pregnant with your child. He is eight months pregnant." Adam said. "I know." John said. "He forgave you for cheating on him, can't you forgive him for running?" Adam asked.

"I can, I know I can, but Addy. How do I know that at the next sign of trouble that he won't take off again and take the baby with him?" John asked, Adam sighed. "He acted like a school boy, not someone who is about to be a husband, step father and father." John said.

"I know Jay. Look the only advice I can give you is that you sit and talk to him, work things out. Maybe you two need some therapy to work your shit out." Adam said, John sighed. "Maybe." John said. "Why can't I have a normal relationship like you and Chris, I mean you're married and having a baby" John said. Adam laughed.

"You will work it out. I know you will." He said, John sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired face. He really hoped that he and Randy could work their issues out. He really did.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	20. Therapy

**FINDING Mr. RIGHT **

**DAYS LATER**

Today was going to be another tough day for John and the family. Today John and Randy had their first couples therapy session and Kaylee would be having her first visit with Wade.

John hated that Kaylee had to visit with him but he had no other choice. John got home from his run and he went upstairs. He walked into the bedroom and saw Randy getting ready for the day.

Things were still so tense between the couple. Randy sighed seeing John. John bypassed him and went right into the bathroom. Randy sighed and continued getting ready for the day.

He dressed in his Rock and Republic Revive Slim-Straight Jeans, his Striped Thermal Tee, his Sleeveless Fleece Hoodie and his Sneakers. Once he was ready he went downstairs to make some breakfast.

John finished off in his shower and walked out in a towel. He sighed and sat down on the bed with his head in his hands. Things with Randy were stressing John the hell out.

He wanted to fix things, he just hoped this therapy session would work for them. John dried off and grabbed his clothes and got ready for the day ahead of them. He dressed in his Slim Straight Jeans, his Kiss Live Tee, his Full-Zip Waffle Hoodie and his adidas NEO Raleigh Mid-Top Shoes.

Once he was dressed he went downstairs, he smiled seeing Kaylee down there eating some cereal and ready for the day. She was dressed in her Black Faux Leather Skirt, her Zebra Tee and Crop Vest Set and her Hello Kitty Sneakers. John gave her a kiss on the cheek and grabbed some coffee and sat down with the paper. Randy sighed as he watched John.

He hated this, he really did. Things were so fucked up. He was partly to blame but so was John and he hoped that therapy could be what they needed right now.

They finished breakfast and cleaned up and they headed out the door. They got into the car and John drove to Hunter's and Shawn's. They got there and headed inside. John went to Shawn. "Make sure he doesn't say or do anything to hurt her, she's been through enough" John said.

"I promise son. I won't leave them alone for a minute. Just go and try and fix you and Randy." Shawn said, John nodded. He went back out to the car and Randy followed him and they got in. John started the car up and drove to the therapy.

They got there, got out and headed inside and went and saw their therapist Sydney. "OK take a seat boys." She said, John and Randy sat down with a gap between them. "So what seems to be the issue between you two?" she asked.

"Well lately we've been going through some issues. My ex is back and is causing issues with my daughter. He wants to see her." John said.

"The problem started a few weeks ago. I suggested that John should let her other dad see her and he went nuts and we got into a fight over it." Randy said. "OK and?" she asked, she could sense there was more. "Randy couldn't handle it and he left. He just took off back to Missouri. He didn't call to let me know he was OK.

The only way I knew he was safe is because he would tell my brother." John said. "This has made you very angry John is that right?" she asked. "Hell yes, I am pissed off." John said Randy sighed. "We're engaged and I know he is young but he is always telling me to treat him like an adult." John said.

"So we got into a fight the adult thing to do would be to stick around and work out the issues, but at the first sign of trouble he packs up and leaves me and my daughter behind like we meant nothing to him." John said.

"We've had Wade walk out on us we didn't need Randy doing the same thing." John said. Sydney nodded. "Why did you leave Randy?" she asked. "I just needed a break. I couldn't handle it." Randy said. "Well if you can't handle a little fight Randy how the fuck are you going to handle a kid and a husband and not to mention a step kid?" John asked. Randy sighed.

"I don't know John!" he snapped. "I am not like you I can't handle this." He said. "I am young." He said. "I haven't had to deal with shit like this before." He said.

John shook his head. "Well you better step your game up because in a few months your going to be a dad." John said. Randy sighed. "I know that and I am trying my hardest John, I really am, but I've never been a dad before and dealing with Kaylee is hard." Randy said.

"I know it is, but If you remember before this relationship started I asked you point blank if you could handle this. If you could be a stepfather and you said you could." John said.

"What's changed?" John asked. "You cheated on me!" Randy snapped. John looked at him. "I thought we were past this Randy." John said.

"Yeah well sometimes it pisses me off. I mean we were perfect back then, how do I know you won't cheat now, when things arent as good?" he asked.

"You have to trust me Randy and if you can't, then there is no point in us being together." John said. "You want to break up?" Randy asked. "No, but I can't make you trust me. If there isn't trust there isn't a relationship. I am sorry Randy its just the way I feel." John said.

"I can't keep putting Kaylee through this. She is seven and she has never had a stable home, she has been raised by me. Even before Wade left he wasn't around for her, it was me. I want her to know she is safe and loved. She's my priority. Her and the baby." John said. "So I'm nothing?" Randy asked, John sighed.

"I love you Randy but if you can't be with me, then you need to leave now, not later" John said.

"I don't want to leave. I don't." Randy said, John smiled. "Good, because we need you." John said, Randy smiled.

"Good job boys, you're doing good. Lets end the session for tday and come back in a few days time." Sydney said, John and Randy nodded and left.

They both felt better, they had gotten some things off their chests, they just hoped the therapy would continue to work for them.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	21. Kaylee And Wade

**FINDING Mr. RIGHT **

**MEANWHILE**

Kaylee sighed as Shawn got up and answered the door letting wade into the house. "Come in we're just sitting in the kitchen." Shawn said, Wade nodded and they walked inside. Wade smiled when he saw Kaylee. He went over and gave her a hug making Kaylee feel awkward. Wade sat down and Kaylee moved closer to Shawn. She didn't want to be near her dad right now. "Can I get you something to drink?" Shawn asked. "No thanks, I am fine." Wade said, Shawn nodded. "So Kaylee what do you like to do for fun?" Wade asked. "I go horse riding, swimming, I hang out with friends." She said. "What about you?" she asked. "Well I like to spend time with Drew, we like to go out to eat and see movies." He said, Kaylee nodded.

"Why are you back?" she asked, Wade sighed. "I missed you and I wanted to come back to you and be your dad again." Wade said. "Why now?" she asked. "Because it's the right time. Its not good for you to be raised by one man. Your dad works a lot I am sure he doesn't have much time for you." Wade said, Kaylee looked at him angry. "Yes he does!" she snapped. "He takes me to school and picks me up everyday, we have breakfast and dinner together everyday. We have father and daughter days where he takes me out to do something fun. He's the best daddy ever." Kaylee said. Wade sighed. "He does all that?" Wade asked Shawn. Shawn nodded. "He's grown up a lot Wade. He's changed. He does everything for Kaylee." Shawn said. "He sometimes puts off work for her, which means not getting paid but to him Kaylee is worth it." Shawn said, Wade sighed.

"I had no idea he was like that. I thought that he had a nanny or something." Wade said. "No he does it all. His day starts early around five in the morning making sure she is ready for school. He makes her breakfast and her lunch. He does homework with her and he still manages to have time for work, friends and his relationship. Things are about to get harder for him as well because he has another baby coming in a few months." Shawn said. "He's having another baby?" Wade asked, Shawn nodded. "Yep." He said. "With who?" Wade asked. "Randy his fiancé." Shawn answered. "Do you like Randy?" Wade asked Kaylee. Kaylee nodded and smiled. "Yep. He's cool. He looks after me and helps me and we have fun when daddy is busy." Kaylee said, Wade nodded. He had missed out on so much and it hurt him. It really did.

**ELSEWHERE**

John was sat on the couch with a beer in his hands watching some NASCAR on ESPN. Randy walked in and sat down beside John, John smiled at him and Randy smiled back, they were getting back to a good place. He scooted over closer to John and settled himself down in his lap. He leaned in and kissed John softly, John took control and kissed Randy back, Randy moaned into the kiss and grinded his ass down into John's lap.

John grinned as he broke the kiss, he pulled his shirt off, Randy smirked and slid his body down John's body until he was kneeling in front of John.

he undid John's belt and slowly pulled John's jeans down his thick thighs. John lifted his hips and Randy pulled off his jeans and underwear all in one go. "Your turn, strip for me" John ordered Randy smirked.

He stood in front of John and he took all of his clothes off Randy could see John's cock getting harder by the minute. He knelt down between John's legs and took the appendage in his hand.

He was still amazed at how big and thick it was, he had seen pictures of cocks this big in magazines and on the internet but he had never seen one in real life, he was in awe. Randy began to stroke John and then he lowered his head to take John's cock into his mouth.

He was in between John's legs sucking his cock, when he tried to take him in his throat as deep as he could, Randy heard John moan "That's it baby boy, suck me make me cum" the dirty way John said it made Randy groan with pleasure, he couldn't wait to feel John's cum in his mouth.

"Do you like that? Mmm cum for me please" Randy moaned, John stood up and grabbed the back of Randy's head and shoved his cock back into Randy's mouth, face fucking Randy until all Randy could do was gag on John's thick throbbing monster.

He then heard John let out a slutty moan and he screamed "That's it baby I'm gonna cum!" the next thing Randy knew was his mouth was being filled with John's warm, thick cum. Randy didn't waste a drop and he swallowed it all.

Randy looked up at John. "I want you to fuck my tight little ass I want to feel you inside me filling me up so bad" he pleaded, he said it in such a seductive tone John's cock started to grow harder.

Randy stood up and, he grabbed the lube he kept in the table, he laid back on the floor and spread his legs, giving John a show, John sat down watching as Randy spread the lube over his finger.

He applied the lube to his hungry hole, fingering and massaging it trying to get it read for him to fuck, he decided to make it easy for John, he slowly crawled over to John and got into his lap, he slowly lowered his ass down onto John's throbbing pole, with only the tip inside of him he felt his ring begin to burn, it hurt so much being stretched by John's cock.

"You OK? Wanna stop?" John asked. "No! don't stop I want this, just give me a sec" Randy said John nodded, he waited for Randy to become accustomed to his cock.

Once Randy nodded telling him everything was OK John gripped Randy's hips. "Ride me" he whispered as he leaned in and nipped at Randy's jaw. Randy lifted himself up and slammed back down onto John's member.

His pace changed from hard to soft, from fast to slow, John was going crazy, he needed more, he gripped Randy's hips and flipped them over onto the couch so now he was on top and Randy was on the bottom.

"Harder" Randy whispered and John obliged, John slammed into Randy with force, Randy was tight as fuck, he was everything John had imagined him being.

He thrusted into Randy a few more times before spilling his seed into Randy's hole.

Randy moaned at the warm feeling, he gripped his own cock, stroked himself a few times before he came all over his stomach. John collapsed onto Randy, just needing to take a breather, he looked up and saw Randy had a grin on his face.

"That was amazing babe" John laughed. He pulled out of Randy and made his way over to the bathroom, he cleaned himself up and got dressed he walked back over to Randy and kissed him softly. Randy smiled and crawled into John's lap, wanting to be held.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	22. Baby Boy Cena

**FINDING Mr. RIGHT **

**A MONTH LATER**

Randy was now eight months along in his pregnancy. Tonight was going to be a tough night for the family, tonight Shawn had invited John, Randy and Kaylee over to dinner with Wade and Drew.

John wasn't ready for a sit down with them but Shawn thought it would be good for them to try and be friends at least for Kaylee's sake. John grumbled as he looked through his closet. Randy walked into the closet and looked at John. "What's the issue?" he asked. "Nothing, its this whole night." John said.

"….I just don't wanna go." He whined like a little kid. Randy sighed. "I know baby, I know. But you have to at least try for Kaylee's sake. I mean its hard on her having to go to court. We're all adults we need to sit down and talk this through." Randy said. John sighed.

He grabbed some clothes and got undressed before getting dressed again. He dressed in his Rock and Republic Raw Straight Jeans, his Affliction AC Live Fast Seal Short Sleeve Cross Tape Tee, his Affliction Sacred Seal Zip Hoodie and his Grey and Blue Nike Sweet Classic Leather Skate Shoes. Once he was dressed he put on his watch and dogtags and he sat down.

Randy looked at him and sighed as he started getting ready for the night. He dressed in his Black Maternity Straight Jeans, his Yellow Taboo Ray of Sunshine Tee, his Metallic Hoodie and his adidas Sneakers. "Do we have to go?" John asked his lover.

"Yes baby." Randy answered smiling at him, John sighed and nodded. They went downstairs and they saw Kaylee playing on her PSP. John smiled at her.

She looked very pretty tonight. She was in her Black Tiered Knit Skirt With Belt, her Sleeveless Polka Dot KniT-shirt, her Embellished Graphic Hoodie and her Beaded Flip-Flops. "Ready?" John asked her, Kaylee nodded and they headed out the door.

They got into John's car and he drove them over to his parent's house. They got there and John parked by the house and they got out and headed inside. John noticed that Wade's car wasn't there yet which was good. John needed a strong drink to get through tonight.

He walked into the lounge and he grabbed a glass and poured himself some whisky. He skulled it back and Hunter saw him. John sighed at his dad's judging looks. "What dad?" John asked. "Did you need that?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah I did. I don't want to be here doing this tonight. I'd rather fight it in court and win" John said, Hunter sighed. "I know son, but there's a 50/50 chance that you won't win, do you want to take that risk or do you want to try and sort something out with Wade?" he asked.

"Sort it out I guess." John said. "Just try to keep your composure tonight." Hunter said, John nodded and smiled. He walked into the kitchen and hugged Shawn hello. Shawn smiled at him. "You ready for tonight?" he asked, John shrugged.

"As ready as I can be. I haven't told Kaylee about why Wade will be coming." John said. "She doesn't like it when I mention his name." John said. "I know son, but you have to try and work this out. She has to try." Shawn said, John nodded.

The doorbell rang and John knew who it was. Hunter answered the door and let Wade and Drew into the home. He smiled at them. "Can I get you both something to drink?" he asked. "No we're fine thanks Mr. Helmsley." Wade said. "Call me Hunter Wade." Hunter said, Wade nodded. "Is Kaylee here?" Wade asked. "Yeah she is, she's in the kitchen with Shawn, John and Randy." Hunter said, Wade nodded, they walked into the kitchen and saw them all laughing. "Hey Kaylee." He said, Kaylee turned and saw her dad. "Hi." She said quietly. Wade smiled.

"I'd like you to meet someone." Wade said. "This is Drew, he Is my husband. Drew this Is my daughter Kaylee." Wade said, Drew smiled. "Pleasure to meet you miss Kaylee" Drew said, Kaylee nodded. "Hi" she said to him. John smiled. "Wade this is Randy, my fiance." John said, Randy smiled and stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you Wade." He said. Wade smiled. "You too, I see you're ready to pop." Wade said. Randy laughed. "Yeah four more weeks." He said, "Jay, this is Drew." Wade said, John smiled at him and waved.

Drew smiled. "Well lets sit down and eat" Shawn said, they went into the dining room and Shawn served up dinner. "Hope you like Beef Wellington." Shawn said, they all smiled and started eating.

"So Randy, do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?" Wade asked. "Yeah, we're having a boy." He said, Wade smiled. "Wow, that's cool." He said, Randy smiled. "How old are you?" Wade asked. "I'm 20" Randy said.

"Wow, young." Wade said looking at John. "He may be young. But I love him." John said, Wade nodded. "You always did like the younger guys John." He said, John rolled his eyes. "Well I married you Wade." John said. Wade sighed and went back to eating his food.

"So Kaylee do you go to school?" Drew asked, John shook his head. "Of course she does." John told him. "I do. I like it. I like hanging out with my friends." Kaylee said, Wade and Drew smiled. "Maybe one day we could take you to school. Or pick you up?" Wade asked. "But daddy does it." Kaylee said, John smirked as he looked at Kaylee.

"I know your daddy does it but maybe instead of him, we could do it." Wade said. "No thanks." She said, Wade sighed, this dinner was getting them nowhere. "Baby, would you like to spend time with dad alone? Like go to his house?" John asked, Kaylee frowned.

"Would you be there?" she asked, John shook his head. "No baby, you would go with him and Drew and spend some time with them, without me or Randy." John said. "OH, I don't know." She said, John nodded. He didn't want to force her to do something she didn't want.

They finished dinner and John went and sat outside on the steps and soon Wade joined him. "We need to sort something out John. This isn't working." Wade said, John nodded. "How about we stick with the visits for now, let her get to know you, let her trust you and then we will see what happens." John said. Wade sighed.

"Yeah I think that works out. I know this isn't easy for you. But I appreciate the effort." Wade said. "No worries. If things were reversed I would be like you wanting to get to know her better." John said, Wade smiled. "Thanks." He said. John nodded.

"Maybe too, we can be friends?" Wade asked, John nodded. "Yeah maybe, I think in time it will happen, but right now. We should be acquaintances." John said, Wade smiled and nodded.

He just wanted to get to know his daughter better and have a role in her life, he just hoped that soon Kaylee would let him into her life.

**A MONTH LATER**

"Johnny I don't feel good" Randy whined, he was a few days off from his due date and he was ready to pop. He wanted to give birth already. "What can I do baby?" John asked. "I don't know. Rub my belly make him stop moving." Randy said John smiled. He sat beside him and started rubbing Randy's stomach trying to make their son stop moving around and annoying Phil. "Calm down in their baby boy….You're making your daddy all upset." John told him. "Can't you call Steph and see if she'll induce me?" Randy asked.

John looked up at his grumpy fiancé. "No baby, you heard what she had to say yesterday. You need to let it come naturally the only way you can be induced is if you're past your due date and you're not." John said Randy huffed. "This is annoying. I am tired and I can't sleep. Please Johnny make him come out." Randy said he was in near tears. "How can I make him come out?" John asked, "I don't know." Randy said John shook his head. "Why don't you do the exercises Steph told you about? Maybe they will help" John said, Randy nodded. "OK. Help me up" Randy said John smiled and helped him up.

Randy started doing his walking exercise. He just wanted this baby to come already. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to give birth but he wanted him out of him.

He really wanted to meet him. John went and grabbed the video camera and he started filming Randy. He liked to get all of this on film so he could show their son later on in her life.

"Stop filming me, I look like shit" Randy said John chuckled and kept on filming. "You look amazing, you always look amazing. You're beautiful Randy." John said Randy smiled. It was nice to be given a compliment.

He continued on doing his squats and lunges hoping it would make his water break if it didn't work he would be jumping John's bones, sex was another way to bring on labour and that was what he wanted.

He was so sick and tired of being pregnant, being fat and sore and uncomfortable. He just wanted to meet their Angel. John filmed Randy and looked at him.

"Randy did you just piss yourself?" John asked. Randy looked at him and then down at his pants. "Oh shit…..My water broke!" he said urgently, John sighed and switched the camera off. he grabbed everything they needed and they rushed out the door ready to go to the hospital.

Luckily for them Kaylee was out with Adam and Chris bonding. On the way to the hospital John called everyone letting them know that the baby was on his way.

They got to the hospital and got Randy set up in a room. "OK guys are we ready to have baby girl Cena?" Steph asked John and Randy.

Randy was set up in a birthing suite and in bed. "Yep" John answered, Randy took John's hand and breathed through another contraction. John smiled at him and did the breathing technique with him. "Good job baby in and out." John said, Randy nodded and breathed with him.

"Good job guys." Steph said John and Randy smiled. "Now Randy I am going to see how far along you are, see if you're moving slowly or fast." She said. She checked Randy's dilation and smiled.

"You're about 4 cm dilated so you're moving at a medium pace. But everything is fine." Steph said. "What about the drugs?" John asked. "No! I don't want any. I want to do this without them." Randysaid John nodded.

"Are you sure baby? I mean it's going to get painful." John said. Randy nodded.

"I'm sure I can do this. I love you and as long as you're here with me I can do this." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "OK then. Do you need anything?" John asked.

John sat on the bed with him and he rubbed his belly it seemed to relax him a bit.

"Thanks baby, are you ready for this?" Randy asked, John sighed. "I'm scared out of my mind but I am ready. I am ready to see our son, to meet him and to be a dad. What about you?" John asked.

"Same here. I am a little nervous though and scared. But I am with you, I can't wait to see him and meet him." Randy said John smiled. He leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Hi there" someone said they turned and saw a nurse. "Hey." They both said. "My name is Sam and I will be your nurse for the delivery." She said, John and Phil smiled at her. Glad they had a nice nurse looking after them.

**HOURS LATER**

"OK Randy, let's do this. John I want you to hold onto his leg and let him bare down onto you as he pushes OK?" Steph asked John nodded.

"OK Randy I want you to give me a big push and hold it for five seconds OK?" she asked, Randy nodded and looked at John. "You can do this Randy, I know you can." John said. Randy nodded. He took a deep breath. "And push" Steph said, Randy pushed as hard as he could.

"And hold it 1…2…3…4…5 and breathe" Steph told him Randy fell back against the bed panting heavily, John smiled and wiped his forehead with a wet towel, Randy was a sweaty mess, but he still looked amazing.

"Last push Randy and he'll be here your son will be here OK?" Stephanie asked Randy. Randy nodded. "OK take a deep breath and push as hard as you can." Steph said. Randy took his breath and pushed down.

"Hold it 1…2…3…4…5 he's coming Randy keep pushing." Steph urged him Randy kept on pushing until they heard a loud wail their baby was there. "Congrats it's a boy." Steph said as she laid the baby on Randy's chest, John smiled down at his fiancé and son, in awe. He couldn't believe it.

"So what's his name guys?" Steph asked Randy and John, they both smiled at one another.

"Dakota Felix Cena" John said Randy smiled, their son was finally there. Everything was perfect.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	23. Home From The Hospital

**FINDING Mr. RIGHT **

**DAYS LATER**

"Why can't I come?" Kaylee whined to John as John was making her breakfast.

"Kaylee, I am going to the hospital to pick Randy and your brother up and coming right back home. While I am gone you're going to spend some time with Wade." He said. "But-"

"No buts. Just suck it up kid, sometimes we don't always get to do what we want, that's something you're going to have to understand when it comes to life." John said, Kaylee huffed.

"I don't wanna spend time with him though, he's mean." Kaylee said. "How?" John asked.

"I don't know….." She said.

"You just don't like him," John stated. "But you have to try baby, because this is the only way we are able to keep it out of the courts." John said, Kaylee nodded.

"I know daddy but it doesn't mean I have to like it," she said, John nodded.

"No you don't. You won't be there long just a few hours until Randy is settled in here then I will come and get you okay." John said.

"Fine." Kaylee said, John smiled.

"Finish your breakfast." John said, Kaylee ate her pancakes while John went to get ready for the day, as she was eating the doorbell rang.

She sighed and answered it seeing Wade there. "Hey sweetie." Wade said.

"Hi." She said shyly. She still wasn't sure about Wade. She had to learn to trust him again and it wasn't going to be easy.

She and Wade walked back into the kitchen and Kaylee finished off her breakfast.

"Where's your dad?" Wade asked. "Getting dressed." Kaylee said, Wade smiled.

"Did he make you breakfast?" Wade asked. "Yep." Kaylee answered.

John came back into the kitchen and smiled at Wade and started cleaning up.

He finished cleaning and he grabbed Kaylee's bag and handed it to her. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Have a good day, I love you and I will pick you up in a few hours okay?" John asked. Kaylee smiled and nodded.

"Okay." She said, John smiled and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed out the door along with Wade and Kaylee.

He got into the car and headed to the hospital. He was excited to get Randy and Dakota home with him.

He got to the hospital and parked and got out and headed up to the maternity floor.

He walked to Randy's room and walked in. He smiled seeing Randy dressed to go home and Dakota in his car seat.

John went over to Randy and gave him a big kiss. "Well good morning to you too." Randy said, John smiled.

"I am excited to get you and Dakota home." He said, Randy smiled. "Yeah me too." Randy said.

"Where's Kaylee I thought she was coming as well?" Randy asked.

"No, Wade is having her for a few hours, I thought it would be best for her to spend some time with her." John said. Randy nodded.

"Oh okay then. Its good that you're kind of getting used to them spending time together." Randy said, John nodded.

"Yeah I know. I want her to build a relationship with him, I do. Its just hard letting her go. I just want her to be OK." John said, Randy nodded. "It'll be okay baby." Randy said John smiled at him.

"So are you ready to get home?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled.

"Yeah lets get home." Randy said, John smiled.

The orderly came and made Randy sit in a wheelchair. He complained about it but John just laughed at him.

He held Dakota in his car seat and they left the hospital.

They got to the car and John buckled the car seat in and Randy got in the back with their son and they headed home.

They got home and they headed inside and Randy got Dakota settled into their new home.

John made Randy some tea and they sat in the lounge as Dakota napped.

"So now that the baby is born, maybe we should start thinking about planning the wedding?" Randy asked him. John nodded and smiled. "Yeah sure baby that sounds good. Do you have any idea about what you want for the wedding?" John asked.

"Not sure really" Randy said. "I want to get married at your parent's ranch. I think it would be good." He said, John smiled.

"That's perfect. I love that idea. I really can't wait to marry you." John said, Randy smiled. "Me too baby." Randy said, John smiled. He was so happy right now.

He really was.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	24. The End

**FINDING Mr. RIGHT **

**MONTHS LATER**

Soft music started and John's breath hitched in his throat when he saw Randy walking up the aisle on Lightning, they looked like they were coming from heaven with Lightning's white coat shining in the sun, same with Randy's blue eyes. Randy got to the end of the aisle and dismounted from Lightning. "Good boy" he said as Lightning was taken away by Chris. Adam smiled and stepped forward ready to read his poem.

"LOVE IS

It's having someone to be with

Someone you can't be without

It's wanting to hold them every second

That's what it's all about.

It's the happiness you feel

When everything's gone wrong

It's the way you sit there

And think of crazy love songs.

It's the sadness in your heart

When you know they're not there

It's the safeness you have

When you are feeling scared.

It's the hope you have

When everything's gone

It's the dreams you hold

When your alone.

It's having someone to talk to

When no one else is listening

It's being so in love

That nothing in your life is missing.

It's knowing I love you

And I'll love you forever

It's thinking of you every second

That's what true love is!"

John and Randy smiled at each other this was their time to shine. "We are gathered here today to take part in the most time-honoured celebration of the human family, uniting a man and a man in marriage. Randal and Johnathan have come to witness before us, telling of their love for each other. We remember, theirs is a love whose source is the affection of those who loved them into being."

"We remind them that they are performing an act of complete faith, each in the other; that the heart of their marriage will be the relationship they create. In a world where faith often falls short of expectation, it is a tribute to these two who now join hands and hearts in perfect faith. Randal, will you receive Johnathan as your husband? Will you pledge to him your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing him with a husband's loyalty and devotion?"

Randy smiled and answered. "I will." John smiled Johnathan, will you receive Randal as your husband? Will you pledge to him your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing him with a wife's loyalty and devotion?" Shawn asked John smiled and answered "I will" he said Randy smiled. " Randal and Johnathan, receive each other from your friends and families, who give you into each other's keeping, by saying now, each to the other, words which will tell of your love." Shawn said.

Randy smiled. "I, Randal, take you, Johnathan to be no other than yourself, in all the ways life may find us, tending you in sickness and rejoicing with you in health, as long as we both shall live to love." Randy said John smiled and let a tear fall Randy smiled and wiped it away. "I, Johnathan, take you, Randal to be no other than yourself, in all the ways life may find us, tending you in sickness and rejoicing with you in health, as long as we both shall live to love." John said Randy smiled. This was the perfect day. This was what he had wanted since he met John.

"Will you now give and receive a ring?" Shawn asked John and Randy smiled and answered together, "we will" they said. Ted and Adam handed them the rings, their rings were 1/4 carat. Certified Princess-Cut Diamond Wedding Band in 14K White Gold. Shawn smiled and spoke. "This circlet of precious metal is justly regarded as a fitting emblem of the purity and perpetuity of the Marriage State. The ancients were reminded by the circle of eternity, as it is so fashioned as to have neither beginning nor end; while gold is so incorruptible that it cannot be tarnished by use or time. So may the union, at this time solemnized, be incorruptible in its purity and more lasting that time itself."

Randy placed the ring on John's finger "Wear this ring forever, Johnathan as a symbol of love and peace and of all that is unending." He said John smiled, he placed the ring on Randy's finger. "Wear this ring forever, Randal as a symbol of love and peace and of all that is unending." John said smiling. "We speak to Randal and Johnathan of love, in which the trust and freedom of the other person becomes as significant as the trust and freedom of one's self. We speak to them of generosity, which gathers the beauty of earth for riches, and the kindness which turns away the wrath of foolish men and women. We speak of each of our hopes for their continued growth through patience, one for the other. We speak of our confidence that new levels of understanding, discovered by them in experiences of sorrow and tribulation, shall bring ever new surprises of strength and fortitude they do not now know."

"In the years which shall bring Randal and Johnathan into greater age and wisdom, we pray that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able always to recover from moments of despair, the lithesome ways of buoyant youth. In this hope may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other; that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously the fruits of life."

"Inasmuch as Randal and Johnathan have declared their love and devotion to each other before family and friends, I now greet them with you as husband and husband."

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be sanctuary to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no isolation for you. Now there is no more loneliness. Now you are two, but there is only one life in front of you." Shawn grinned, "by the power vested in me by the state of Texas, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Randal and Johnathan Orton, Go now and enter into the days of your togetherness. Randal, you may now kiss your husband" Shawn said smiling.

John smiled and pulled Randy in for a deep loving kiss. They kissed for a few seconds before walking off down the aisle to meet with viper and Lightning. Hunter pulled Shawn into his arms. Smiling. Shawn and Hunter watched with smiles on their faces as the newly married couple rode off into the sunset, ready to begin their lives together. They knew now that happiness would reign, and that their son had finally found Mr.. Right.

**THE END!**

**Thankyou all for reading, sorry if it ended a bit rushed but I couldn't think of anything else to add, hope you liked the story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


End file.
